


angel of my life

by whiffleyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, and a shy baby at the same time, baekhyun is 200 years old but hes a baby, baekhyun is a sultry sex demon, basically porn with feelings, chanbaek are softies for each other, college student chanyeol hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffleyeol/pseuds/whiffleyeol
Summary: Chanyeol didn't think much when he first summoned the sex demon, Baekhyun, into the four walls of his bedroom. It should have been a simple, quick fling but before the human knew it, he had a little succubus sitting on his kitchen counters in the mornings; eating away all his precious strawberries.It should've been a problem but, for Chanyeol, it was all he could ever ask for: the angel of his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 695
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	angel of my life

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** BMF200  
>  **Pairing:** Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
>  **Carrier:** Baekhyun  
>  **Pregnancy:** Pre/during Pregnancy  
>  **Babies:** One  
>  **Prompt:** Chanyeol summons a sex demon Baekhyun on purpose, but gets him pregnant by accident.
> 
>  **authors note:** this is my first time participating in a fic fest i hope you like it, i tried my best uwu
> 
> and to the precious prompter i hope i was able to put your wonderful prompt into words even if i changed it up a bit snfff
> 
> ( **disclaimer:** baekhyun is a succubus! in this story, not an incubus because i felt the characteristics of a succubus fit baekhyuns character and role in this story much better.)

Chanyeol didn’t plan for this. Well, he did. But he didn’t think it would _actually_ work.

  
  
  
  


The college senior originally didn’t think much of the summoning spell he found deep in the shady depths of the internet, staring right back at him through the blinding monitor, _tempting_ him. He didn’t deny the fact that he searched for it but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t doubt its credibility.

This was a _dark web_ blog post he was talking about, after all.

The spell asked but a few things of him. Drawing a pentagram on the floor with surrounding candles was one— _typical_. Blocking out all sources of light was another but what had the black-haired man recoiling was that the spell required a single drop of blood from its caster. 

It had Chanyeol hesitating for fear of a _curse_.

But as the music production major stalled, the reasons why he had even considered this in the first place crossed Chanyeol’s mind. Mostly curiosity, in all honesty. But curiosity alone couldn’t make him consider selling his soul to the devil for just a few minutes of ecstasy.

  
  
  
  


He wouldn’t call it a _dry spell,_ per se. 

Chanyeol had opted out of sexual contact voluntarily, knowing very well that with his approaching master thesis and the accompanying stress it would be hard for him to get in the mood for intercourse, anyways. In addition, it had been somewhat liberating for the senior; not having to think about parties and his next _one night stand_. 

If he had a significant other it would’ve been a completely different story, but Chanyeol didn’t do relationships. At least not when he was drowning in stress; mentally too invested into his work to be _emotionally_ invested into another person. There just wasn’t enough space.

So when the lack of sexual activity _finally_ got to him, the young man needed something simple and he needed it _fast_. No strings attached, no tiresome flirting and troublesome seduction. His cock needed comfort without all the taxing troubles that came around getting that comfort in the first place.

And that was how Chanyeol found himself in this situation, the summoning ritual miraculously successful and not a foot away from him stood his very own conjured _sex demon_.

An ungodly creature from the depths of hell, built by the hands of Satan himself, to prey on young, virile men. 

Also known as a _succubus_.

  
  
  
  


But what Chanyeol had expected to be a big-breasted, curvy female demon, turned out to be a little _boy_ , maybe only reaching his shoulders and looking no older than 18 years.

The boy—well, _succubus_ , actually—appeared almost harmless from where he stood in the middle of the pentagram, hands crossed in front of his chest and it were only the wings and horns that gave away that the entity before Chanyeol wasn’t benign nor human _at all_.

As did the demon’s shiny fangs and sharp eyes that stared at the taller man as he approached him slowly, still concealed by the darkness of Chanyeol’s room and barely illuminated by the candles surrounding him.

Only when the small boy was an arm’s length before him did the student realize just what he had gotten himself into.

“ _Hey, handsome."_ The boy whispered sensually and Chanyeol felt shivers run up his spine at the sight of sharp little fangs, gleaming at him under the light of the moon shining through his window. _“You called?_ ”

The demon’s voice was gorgeous, almost calming and soothing in its soft, sultry nature and with those simple words alone did Chanyeol already feel drawn to the succubus’ presence, struggling to make out the appearance of the creature standing in the middle of his tiny dorm room. 

The first thing that the student noticed was that the demon before him looked lovelier than he had expected, maybe it was its seductive magic taking effect on him but Chanyeol swore that even without the influence of demonic energy he’d be crowning the boy as the prettiest he’d seen in his 26 years of age.

With hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the sky, the demon before him looked positively _breathtaking_. 

Little horns stuck out from between the boy's silken locks, short and stout yet sharp and threatening. Trailing his eyes lower, Chanyeol noticed the clothes the demon was clad in, or rather the _lack_ of clothes on the being's body.

Merely a puny layer of transparent fabric hid the demon's body from the scrutiny of the world. Its plump, little chest caused the fabric to hitch prettily, pink nipples straining against the revealing garment and teasing, _taunting_ the tall human as if begging to be touched and played with.

" _Enamored already?"_

The succubus whispered, twirling around in front of Chanyeol's eyes alluringly, revealing the little white wings on its back that seemed almost too pretty and too soft to belong to a spawn of _Satan_. Its long, lithe tail was swishing from side to side before him, almost tempting the human in the way it twitched softly, _knowingly_.

With its back turned to him, Chanyeol noticed that the demon's silken robe did _nothing_ to conceal its derriere, plush and pink beneath it. The robe’s sheer fabric stuck to the swell of the boy's ass, catching in between the plump cheeks and thus revealing their full, round shape; ample in pillowy flesh.

If the demon even consisted of mortal flesh, that was.

“A-Are you the _succubus_ I summoned?” The young man inquired, voice uncharacteristically shaky and Chanyeol cleared his throat haphazardly and eyed the satanic creature with cursory, yet infatuated eyes.

The small demon before him heaved a soft, airy laugh almost similar to wind chimes and Chanyeol struggled to believe that it really feasted upon the souls and energy of unsuspecting men, what with the cute, chime-like sound causing his heart to pound with warmth and affection.

Baby blue eyes stared up at him through the darkness. 

“Why yes, handsome. That's exactly who I am but for tonight I could be _whoever_ you want me to be.” 

Chanyeol groaned as his lids fell closed, groin throbbing and aching at the demon's words, at its implications and suddenly excitement and lust replaced the former wonder and shock that had traveled through his veins at the first sight of the little demon boy before him.

“Is it your magic,” The human breathed, panting as his cock started hardening, fattening up and straining against the fabric of his briefs and sweatpants. “That's causing me to lose my mind?”

The demon laughed once again, stalking towards the human with light, languid steps that had his wide hips swaying from side to side beneath the lace robe. If it weren’t for the faint tapper of his bare feet, Chanyeol would’ve guessed the little succubus was actually _floating_ towards him.

“It's not my magic, handsome.”

Chanyeol gasped when the demon suddenly disappeared into the darkness, seemingly swallowed by the shadows, vanishing before his eyes. Only to appear right behind the man with a soft flutter of his wings before he encircled his waist with little arms, causing his plump chest to press up against the expanse of the human’s broad back, ripping another, stuttered gasp from Chanyeol’s lips.

“ _It's just me_.”

The student cursed. Breath staggered and heart hammering in his chest that was currently being groped by the demon's tiny hands.

“Your chest is _so_ firm,” The boy whispered into his nape breathily, cold air fanning against the heated skin and causing Chanyeol to shiver involuntarily. “And your arms too.”

Low, raspy groans rumbled through Chanyeol's chest as he felt fingers trail down his shoulders and biceps, across his forearms until they finally stopped at his hands, playing and toying with the appendages. 

“Gosh, you're such a _big boy_ ,” The succubus moaned, the soft, throaty sound causing goosebumps to form across Chanyeol's bare arms and beneath his tee; the man suppressing a grunt as he felt his aching dick twitch with interest. 

“Can't wait to wreck my pretty little pussy, _hm_?”

  
  
  
  


The human felt something snap within him. If it was due to the demon's sultry whispers or its teasing touches, Chanyeol didn't know. Didn't care. 

He turned around to face the little boy, a dangerously dark look of lust in his eyes, challenging the demon to continue provoking him, to continue testing his patience with its alluring actions. It did. 

“I'm right, aren't I?” It was more a statement than a question and when Chanyeol's brows furrowed in response, the demon's pretty face blossomed into a smile of triumph. It dragged Chanyeol's hands upwards, tugging the appendages towards its chest until the human was pulled forward—big palms placed upon plump breasts.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol breathed when his large, warm hands engulfed the plush flesh of the demon's chest, soft fat spilling past his thick digits through the fabric of the succubus' robe. 

The student’s cock throbbed at the image, twitching against the front of his briefs and causing Chanyeol to groan lowly in discomfort and impatience. He was _done_ playing.

“That's right,” The man hummed, squeezing the plump little tits in his hands deliberately, causing the demon boy to bite back a whimper in response. “I'm going play with you and fuck you up, mess up your little _cunt_.”

The sob he wrenched from the creature's throat was beautiful, high and needy. It caused satisfaction to rain down upon the man in the form of an empowering waterfall, inflating his ego and stroking confidence. 

Who knew little succubi were _that_ easy.

  
  
  
  


It was evident that his sudden bravado stunned the pretty demon into submission, dark and sultry eyes morphing into a glassy state of shock and disbelief. The soft, ruby lips fell apart as Chanyeol backed the creature against the wall of his dorm room, towering over the pretty thing with an easy smirk.

“Now tell me, _sweetheart._ ” The man rasped, his big arms on either side of the smaller's face, caging it with his broad, muscular body. “Whom do I offer the honor of being pleased by, tonight?”

A bright flush had situated itself upon the demon's soft, peachy cheeks, coy and flustered by how endearingly the human had addressed him; so unlike the usual sleazy men that summoned him to humiliate, degrade and _exploit_ him. 

" _B-Baekhyun, sir_." The boy breathed, eyes averted as he felt a strong leg forcing itself between his naked thighs, shifting and nudging against his little cock that was still hidden beneath the soft fabric of his silken panties.

 _Baekhyun_. What a perfectly fitting name for a pretty little devil.

Chanyeol grinned delightfully, pleased by Baekhyun's shy smile as he tested the demon's name on his tongue, not missing the soft shiver that ran through the smaller's body as its name rumbled lowly within his chest. 

The little thing was close to tears. Its big, sapphire blue eyes glistened underneath the room’s dimmed lighting; crystalline tears pooling at the demon’s lash line, threatening to join the pink, glowing blush on its cheeks. 

Little Baekhyun looked like he’d cave against Chanyeol big chest any moment, what with his trembling form struggling to stay upright but it was the man’s long leg that kept him pinned to the wall, kept him needy and desperate for touch as he rutted against the thick, muscled thigh.

“ _P-Please, sir.._ ”

A chilling smirk painted itself upon Chanyeol’s pillowy lips. "There's no need to be so formal, baby boy." The human mused as he caressed the other's silvery locks, "Just Chanyeol is fine." He smiled, cooing at the bright, ruby red blush Baekhyun gifted him.

"Try it, Baekhyun. Say my name."

“ _C-Chanyeol, please..._ p-please touch me more _._ ” 

The first, sparkling tear finally rolled down the soft curve of the little baby’s plush, bouncy cheek and that was all it took for the human to heave the boy into his arms and smother him against the wall as he sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Chanyeol could taste the salty tears rolling down Baekhyun’s flushed face and it made him groan deeply, suckling on the demon’s tongue as he lapped at the soft muscle in hopes of drawing more of its saccharine taste into his own mouth.

Soft, plushy thighs squeezed around his rigid torso, a squeaky gasp escaping the demon’s lips, causing their searing lip lock to release with a series of heaving breaths as Chanyeol made his way to his bed—big, bulging arms encasing Baekhyun in a warm embrace as he shuffled across the floor of his room. 

“C-Chan—” The succubus cried as the human detached himself from its soft, tiny body, already missing Chanyeol’s hot, scorching touch on the surface of its cold skin. A needy sob was playing upon the demon’s swollen lips but it was kissed away immediately as the big man hovered above him, cradling his dampened cheeks with his large, calloused hand _so_ gently, Baekhyun thought he might melt from the warm touch.

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” The man cooed, brushing his roughened thumb underneath Baekhyun’s glistening eyes, wiping away the stray tears upon the little boy’s lash line. It earned him a blubbered whimper, the demon staring back at his face with bright, teary eyes as his long, calloused fingers trailed down the expanse of Baekhyun’s delicate neck and the length of his back.

Big palms smoothed over the scrunched fabric of his sheer robe from where it rested beneath his soft wings, fingers barely grazing the base where the demon’s scapula seamlessly extended into an array silky soft feathers.

“I’d have mistaken you for an angel if it weren’t for your little horns and fangs,” The man mused as he fingered the demon’s sensitive flesh, drawing stuttered gasps from the small being each time his rough fingertips caught onto one of the covert feathers. “Such a beauty.”

Baekhyun visibly flustered. Eyes straying down to where his tiny hands were laced in his lap, trembling as he felt Chanyeol’s lips ghost over the shell of his ear.

“Can’t wait to make you cry on my cock.”

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Then do it, already._ ”

With a strength Chanyeol didn’t know the succubus possessed, he was suddenly thrown over; his back meeting the mattress with a low grunt before the pretty little thing situated itself upon his firm stomach, plump thighs squeezing his midsection through the fabric of his flimsy cotton tee. 

A raspy curse rumbled through the human’s chest as he felt lithe fingers dance across the surface of his clothed abdomen, tracing the ridges of his muscles with inhumane delicacy and elegance. Soft, manicured fingernails grazed his hard, tensed abs as the little demon gave him a coy smile.

“Come _on_ , big boy.” Baekhyun moaned, a smirk playing at his plump lips, _testing_ the man beneath him.

Rough, demanding palms found his hips immediately, grasping the plump flesh stretched across his wide hip bone and it had Baekhyun rutting against the man needily because Chanyeol's large palms dwarfed his broad, shapely hips with frightening ease.

" _Make me cry on your cock._ "

The succubus' cold, chilling breath tickled the heated shell of Chanyeol's ear, the human tensing beneath the coy demon as he was pinned to the mattress. 

Baekhyun could feel calloused fingertips digging into the milky flesh of his hips and the scorching pain had him whimpering highly in his throat, face flushing at the way Chanyeol’s fingers danced across his hips and thighs with obscene desire.

Satisfaction ran through the demon's veins like red-hot lava, tingling through his delicate body and all the way to his fingertips. A soft, sultry smile graced his pretty pillowy lips as he saw how the human beneath him struggled to stay calm, eyes screwed shut in concentration, brows furrowed with droplets of sweat adorning his bronzed skin.

Baekhyun could feel the clothed cock beneath him throbbing and pulsing, bulging against the man’s sweatpants and thus pressing up against his clenching pussy still covered by the flimsy fabric of his silken panties. 

Now probably soaked and damp with the copious amounts of sweet, succulent slick leaking from his little puckered hole.

“ _D-Daddy’s_ cock feels so good, _so big_.”

Chanyeol cursed behind gritted teeth, fingers digging so strongly into the demon’s hips that the human was sure they’d bruise and color with purple and blue nebulas in form of his handprint; his claim painted upon Baekhyun’s milky skin.

The thought had him trembling, body shaking with lust and _greed_. 

“I can feel your little pussy throbbing against me,” The human drawled, voice so incredibly low and raspy it had Baekhyun shuddering atop the man’s lap, hips slowly grinding themselves down against Chanyeol’s clothed erection in a desperate search for any semblance of friction. “Aren’t you going to let daddy have a look?”

Whether the little succubus was using its magic—the human didn’t know.

Yet, Chanyeol couldn’t seem to care less, _expected_ it. A sex demon was a _demon_ for a reason, feasting upon young men and women, infatuating them with their seductive devilry.

But as the human had the pretty little thing rolling its hips atop his lap, soft tits bouncing with every little move of Baekhyun’s plump blushy bottom, Chanyeol had never felt more clear-minded. 

Not at all dazed nor possessed by the succubus’ debilitating charm.

“N-No.” Baekhyun cried, tiny hands braced upon the human’s broad chest, stabilizing himself as he ground his pretty hips into Chanyeol’s aching crotch, moans and whimpers getting higher each time he felt the man’s cock throbbing against him.

The big man frowned, “ _No?_ ” But before Chanyeol could curl his hands around little Baekhyun’s hips and reprimand him for testing his patience, the demon had already slipped out of his grasp.

  
  
  


Gracefully and soundlessly the little boy sank onto his knees. A coy, almost innocent smile on his face as his tiny body situated itself between Chanyeol’s spread legs, delicate hands curled into fists and perched on his lap in politeness.

Politeness and innocence that betrayed the sultry glint full of temptation and seduction on his pretty pink flushed face.

“ _Daddy needs to earn it_.”

Chanyeol’s face darkened at the little demon’s breathy whisper. His big bright eyes dulled with a look of irritation, jaw clenching as the man grit his teeth behind his lips, hands grasping the sheets at his sides to suppress the want to ball his fists into the demon’s silken locks and drag it all the way back into his lap.

The boy was playing with him, Chanyeol knew. 

It had Baekhyun lighting up with smug satisfaction to see him riled up, affected by the small boy’s provoking and arousing enchantment, _enamored_ by a single whisper rolling off the demon's soft tongue.

A single sultry stare was all Baekhyun needed to have the human trembling with desire, shaking from where he was perched on the mattress, just waiting to have his dick touched by the demon’s pretty hands. 

Yet unbeknownst to Baekhyun, this was exactly where Chanyeol needed the little devil to be. On his knees, eyes gleaming with seduction and lips glistening with temptation, smug and _in control_. Well, seemingly.

Chanyeol deemed he could play a little while longer.

"Daddy can't just get it right away, can he?" Baekhyun purred, a soft pout on his face as if he himself was grieving for the state of Chanyeol's neglected dick despite the cocky, almost taunting smile on his lips. "Needs to earn it. _Earn_ Hyunnie's pussy."

Baekhyun's small fists lifted from his lap, uncurling, so they could spread themselves across the firm expanse of Chanyeol's thighs. Contentment tugging at the boy's lips when his soft palms made contact with the man's tensed muscles.

"How does daddy _earn_ it?" The taller grunted through gritted teeth, fists tightening around the sheets but he schooled himself. He'd let Baekhyun have his fun before he'd teach the little devil a lesson.

A high, breathy giggle cut through the thick air around the pair, Baekhyun perking up between the man's legs as he preened at Chanyeol's rough tone, his cold body igniting with lust and desire as he heard the human growling lowly in warning.

"That's easy," Little Baekhyun drawled with his honeyed voice as sweet as sugar, soft and innocent albeit the cloudy look of temptation swirling within his sapphire orbs, hidden behind his fallen eyelids. 

"Daddy needs to be _good_ , for me."

Baekhyun's delicate fingers feathered closer to the human's crotch, ripping any semblance of sane speech from Chanyeol's throat.

His cock was _aching_ , all fattened up and hard against the front of his boxer briefs and if Baekhyun's coy smile was anything to go by, the demon definitely _knew_.

And Baekhyun did, because down on his knees mere inches apart from the human's crotch, Chanyeol's thick, musky scent enveloped him and clouded his slowly fading coherency. Low notes of cinnamon and sandalwood, complemented by the overwhelming aroma of sweat and arousal, hung heavily in the air and before it knew, the little demon was addicted. 

Strung high and tight in its own intoxication.

"N-Needs to fuck Hyunnie's mouth good," Baekhyun lulled, saliva thick and heavy on his tongue, impeding his speech and threatening to roll down the swell of his bottom lip as his mouth opened on instinct at the sight of the man's cock twitching visibly beneath the gray sweatpants.

" _Then I'll let you fuck my pussy_."

  
  
  
  


The game was already long over, Chanyeol realized. The way Baekhyun keened and whined each time his pulsing cock throbbed and released another thick load of precum against his soiled briefs had Chanyeol well aware of the fact.

The little demon was completely pliant, control relinquished and Chanyeol hadn't even _touched_ him yet.

"Aren't I good enough already? You seem drunk with pleasure and I haven't even laid my hands on you yet, sweetheart." 

He should’ve been scared of the devilish spawn but seeing Baekhyun’s glistening eyes flooded with tears, rolling down his flushed cheeks with hot, scorching desperation, all the human could feel was the overwhelmingly powerful desire to _dominate._

Baekhyun scrambled to protest but his plush lips released a throaty whine instead, betraying him and causing Chanyeol's face to darken that much more with staggering, _bone-chilling_ dominance. Authority and control were palpable and stiflingly strong within the human’s calm, watchful eyes; their warm chocolate brown so deceivingly docile and gentle.

But there was nothing gentle left in Chanyeol’s stance. The big, rugged muscles of his bulging biceps strained against his flimsy cotton sleeves, threatening to burst with the way the human’s broad, squared shoulders swelled.

However, despite the soft whimpers slipping past Baekhyun's parted lips, his little fingers kept their same taunting curiosity, skittering across Chanyeol's clothed thighs yet not daring to dip down to the front of his crotch; bold yet cautious.

It had the human's sinewy muscles tightening in delirium, Chanyeol's last pillars of self-control crumbling down when the demon before him fell forward against his clothed cock, plump pillowy lips finally making contact with the straining bulge that twitched and throbbed in response to the feathery kisses. 

" _Fuck_ ," Feral and desperate, Chanyeol's large hands unfurled from where they had been grasping onto the sheets, clasping themselves around Baekhyun's head and curling into tight fists around the demon's silken locks in efforts to pull it closer with another raw, raspy curse.

Even through the thick layers of fabric, Baekhyun could feel himself getting drunk on the human’s thick, musky scent. Tremors shook his body at the thought of finally unveiling Chanyeol’s manhood and choking himself on the cock’s stifling aroma and overdosing on it.

He was a succubus, yes. Created to feast on the virility and potency of helpless men, _feed_ off their sexual energy and then coldly leave them to the darkness of their dreams but with this human, Baekhyun just _couldn't_.

As if seduced by the man himself, little Baekhyun couldn't suppress the numbing desire to be stuffed and _plowed_ boneless by Chanyeol's cock. It wasn't supposed to be this way, sex demons seduced and _not_ the other way around but as he felt the human’s thick, strong fingers tugging at his silver locks, manhandling him as if he were an inanimate rag doll, Baekhyun couldn’t help but cave weakly, pliant and willing in the man’s hands.

And it seemed the human above him was already aware of his little predicament, if the overwhelming dominance and power hidden behind Chanyeol's smug smirk and lidded gaze was anything to go by.

"Look at you," The man cooed raspily, haughty. "So pretty on your knees for me. Drooling all over yourself at the thought of my cock stretching your pink lips." The man’s handsome face split with a smug smile, the low throaty laugh causing Baekhyun to whimper meekly; his silky hair bouncing as his head nodded in agreement—there was no need for denial any more.

Hot tears mixed with thick saliva as the demon’s jaw unhinged with another wave of the man’s suffocating scent, puffy lips closing around Chanyeol’s angry cockhead through the layers of his garments. Delirious and needy, Baekhyun mouthed at the throbbing bulge, the vibrations of his soft, whiny whimpers causing Chanyeol to groan, head tilting back but his dark, calculating eyes remained trained on the little succubus’ debauched face.

" _P-Pwease_.." Baekhyun cried, tongue suddenly feeling way too big in his mouth and his throat ached to be fucked and abused. "N-Need Daddy's cock, so badly." 

If Baekhyun had been beautiful before with his pearlescent skin glistening under the moonlight, sky blue eyes glimmering with lust and desire; the demon was positively breathtaking and _ethereal_ on his knees, hair disheveled and messy—silky skin flushed a ruby red and those very eyes, formerly radiating clarity and control, now clouded with desperation and greed.

It was empowering, making the vicious spawn of hell cave beneath his stare. 

The power and strength Chanyeol had over the sobbing demon were palpable, almost _stiflingly_ thick in the air of dominance around the man. His round eyes sharpened darkly, the soft moonlight barely reflecting in his hazy irises and Chanyeol’s pillowy lips that seemed _so_ invitingly soft at first glance, were split into an easy smirk; calm and collected as if not at all affected by Baekhyun’s seduction.

If Chanyeol’s thick, heady scent of arousal and desire wasn’t all around Baekhyun, the succubus would’ve deemed that his soft touches and sultry whispers hadn’t taken any effect at all. It was almost frightening, being completely at a human’s mercy.

But Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t crave it. It had his blood singing excitedly, in a way it had never before. The thrill of making the soft, sleepy student turn into something more feral, _raw_ , uncovering the deep, heavy dominance and authority within Chanyeol’s conscious, as if drawing out his inner self, was almost _satisfying_. 

  
  
  
  


Truthfully, the human had looked like an easy target.

With Chanyeol’s unruly black hair curling over his big, round eyes and fanning over the shells of his adorable elven ears, the human had looked harmless and almost _weak_. But little Baekhyun should’ve known better than to judge a book by its cover.

Doubled over with desperation and desire, smothering himself against Chanyeol’s big, buff body, it was obvious the man wasn’t a frail weakling, _at all_. Not when his biceps bulged almost dangerously against his sleeves, the fabric of his shirt stretching over his broad chest while clinging snugly to his thick, muscled waist. 

Not when Chanyeol’s cock was the biggest Baekhyun had ever seen. And the biggest he’d _ever_ take.

  
  
  
  


“ _Hng_ , daddy’s cock is so _huge_..” 

Like a kid unwrapping a present, Baekhyun peeled off the offending layers of fabric separating himself from the human’s cock. The thick, meaty length bobbed and slapped against his parted lips after it had caught onto the waistband of Chanyeol’s briefs, wrenching a needy gasp from the little demon.

The intoxicating aroma of sweat and arousal hit him like a freight train, Chanyeol's heady scent clogging up his airways and causing him to choke on nothing, throat bobbing and clenching helplessly. 

"W-Want it.." The little demon rasped, curling one of his tiny hands around the base of Chanyeol's cock, its eyes almost rolling to the back of its head when his delicate fingers failed to fully wrap themselves around the base, girth too thick and meaty for Baekhyun's fingers to meet.

With two tiny hands clasped around the human's girth, Baekhyun lowered himself on the fat, swollen cockhead agonizingly slow and with a look of coy innocence on his flushed face. 

Chanyeol's dark eyes were downcast, trained on the little demon who merely stared back with an angelic glimmer in its bright, blue eyes. The human wrenched his eyes closed the second Baekhyun's soft, pillowy lips wrapped themselves around his cock, the boy's flushed and tear-stained face playing behind his eyes as his head lolled back in pleasure.

Baekhyun released a breathy whimper around the cockhead, his tiny little dick throbbing in response to Chanyeol's pleasure struck face and it had him clenching his thighs together needily, seeking friction against the wooden flooring beneath him with a stuttered thrust.

"You get off on it, don't you?" Chanyeol spat, face flushed with red-hot desire and the sight of the human's eyes shaking with lust and infatuation, swirling so dangerously and wild within his dark irises, made Baekhyun want to choke himself on the man's pulsing cock till all he could taste was the rich, potent taste of cum.

The man's face was condescending, _cruel_. Chanyeol's voice rumbled darkly within his chest, raspy and deep and it had Baekhyun shuddering pathetically. The former cockiness and swagger were completely wiped off the demon's face just from the sight of Chanyeol's big meaty cock and his calculative stare.

Baekhyun stood no chance.

" _Y-Yes_." The boy hiccupped, almost ashamed by the fact but it was that very humiliation that kept him planted on his knees between the human's long legs, _craving_ for the burning pain of degradation and embarrassment that Chanyeol elicited with a mere lift of his finger.

Satisfaction and lust were etched into Chanyeol's face in the form of an easy smirk. 

"Then _suck_ ," He bit, one large hand detangling from the succubus' silver hair and wrapping around the base of his cock instead, slapping it against Baekhyun's pink puffy lips with vicious intent. “Suck it, _don’t bite_.”

It had the pretty demon weeping, spit slickened lips parted as it stuck its rosy tongue out, _waiting_. With something akin to challenge in his eyes, Baekhyun stared up at the human, tempting him. 

But Chanyeol wiped that haughty, cunning look of the devil’s face with the first wet slap of his cock against Baekhyun’s soft tongue. 

It was dirty, _filthy_ , the way the girth of his cock created disgustingly slick slapping noises against the demon's outstretched tongue. Baekhyun's soft, needy whimpers adding to the ensemble of lust and desperation. 

The succubus' eyes were lidded, its icy blue orbs threatening to roll to the back of its head as Chanyeol rubbed his fat, dripping cockhead across Baekhyun's puffy lips, smearing precum onto the pillowy flesh.

It was with lust and adoration that the demon wrapped its lips back around the pulsing head, locking the bulbous tip into a warm, wet embrace. A lazy smile split Chanyeol's face and his, droplets of sweat tarnishing his temples and rolling down his flushed face. 

"That's it." The human praised, low and throaty. The corner of Chanyeol's lips tugged up slightly as he saw Baekhyun's lips stretch around his cockhead so obscenely it would make poor Satan blush. "This is what you were made for, _mh_? Going on little missions to suck cock.”

Soft vibrations tickled his cock, the demon struggling to voice its protest around the meaty girth in his mouth. Swollen lips stretched apart, all Baekhyun could release was a muffled moan of complaint that pulled a deep, rumbly groan from Chanyeol's chest.

The devil's lips felt _heavenly_ around his cock.

Warm, velvety walls enclosed his girth in a wonderfully wet embrace, shy tongue lapping at the underside of his dick and tracing the thick veins running along his length. It was simultaneously gratifying because it had been _months_ since he had his dick sucked but the way Baekhyun cried around his cock, the innocence of an angel playing on his face, was _maddening_.

The soft suckles and shy, cautious bobs had Chanyeol's hands curling into tight fists around Baekhyun’s silvery strands, wrenching helpless whines and whimpers from the demon’s stuffed mouth. His dark, warning glare was met with a twinkle of mirth, however; Baekhyun’s bright blue eyes gleaming with impish mischief.

The succubus’ tongue lapped around Chanyeol’s length with deliberate timidity, never fully curling around the width of the human’s length, only laving at the thick veins. It knew exactly what it was doing and a soft, subtle look of satisfaction graced the demon’s face when he saw the human’s face flushing with anger.

With a strained grunt, Chanyeol pulled his cock from Baekhyun’s mouth, vexation playing on his handsome face. “ _Fuck_ ,” He seethed as the demon’s pink lips released around his cockhead, puffy and shiny from how wide they had stretched around the meaty girth. 

“Do it properly,” The man scolded, grabbing his aching cock by the base before he ruthlessly slapped it across the succubus’ dazed face in short, punishing intervals. Precum joined the tears on Baekhyun’s ruby red cheeks, Chanyeol’s fat cockhead causing the supple, pillowy flesh to bounce with each hit. “Or you won’t get it at all.”

The little demon sobbed against the cock on his lips, lapping underneath the head apologetically with a pleading look on its face. “N-No, daddy..” Baekhyun sobbed, tracing the soft, pillowy flesh of his lips along Chanyeol’s fat cockhead, suckling and nipping at the tip as tears of desperation rolled down his ruby red cheeks. “Hyunnie will do it properly… _Promise_.”

The fists in his hair were harsh, _punishing;_ Chanyeol pulling the little devil down onto his cock with a rough jerk.

All little Baekhyun could do was choke pathetically around the bulbous tip, throat closing in around the thick head that was being forcefully pushed against his poor gag reflex. Like a lifeless doll he was being held down by Chanyeol’s large palms, thick fingers tightened around his silvery locks and impeding any attempt of escape.

The human’s rich, musky scent invaded Baekhyun’s senses, the heady taste of cum and lust on his tongue as his lips were forced apart by the meaty girth. It was like an aphrodisiac, causing his lifeless heart to palpitate with excitement and fear.

It had the demon’s hips trembling, desperate to rut against the wooden floor beneath him, thick dollops of slick rolling down his quivering thighs and Baekhyun knew that by now his silken panties were drenched to the very last thread.

“ _God_ , fuck..” The tall student grunted as he felt Baekhyun’s throat bobbing around his cockhead, enclosing around the fat tip and wrenching raspy groans from his chest. "Such an obedient little demon, such a good little _slut_."

It was _humiliating_ how helplessly his hips quivered at the degradation, body vibrating with desperation and desire that were so evident with the lewd ruby red flush all over his pearlescent skin. The demon should feel _ashamed_ but Chanyeol's dark voice went straight to his little prick.

Lust and submission replacing shame.

Like an ingrained reflex, Baekhyun's jaw unhinged around the human's girthy length, inviting it deeper down his throat with surprising difficulty. Well, with the man's monstrous size it was to be expected.

Chanyeol's cock wasn't only thick and meaty, circumference _barely_ covered by the demon's tiny hands, it was inhumanely long, barely half its length down Baekhyun's throat and the demon still had a few, _agonizing_ inches to go before his lips would even be able to wrap themselves around the base, before he could press his face up against the human's navel.

And it was obvious that Chanyeol was _very_ much aware of the fact, what with the lazy smirk on his face that tugged up into a smug, wolfish grin each time he felt the demon's throat bob around his length helplessly.

A throaty chuckle boomed through the dark bedroom, breaking down into a gruff moan as Chanyeol's lids almost fell shut, overwhelmed by the sight of Baekhyun's tear-stained cheeks and swollen lips stretched around his cock. 

His cock was throbbing violently, balls aching with the need to release his cum all over Baekhyun's face and throat. His abdomen warmed with scorching lust at the sight of seeing the little succubus struggling to take the entirety of his pulsing length.

Little Baekhyun had been so _hungry_ but now he couldn't even take half of his length.

"Your mouth must hurt, _mh_?" Chanyeol's voice was laden with worry and concern but his face was void of any consideration; contorted with a sickening look of satisfaction and sadism that caused his plush lips to curl into a twisted smile as his dark eyes twinkled with promises of sin and blasphemy.

Baekhyun could do nothing but writhe and quiver in response to the taller's words and tried to take the fat length deeper down his throat. 

It was almost _frightening_ how much power the human possessed over him.

With a wet squelch, Baekhyun's swollen lips unlatched around the man's cock, a sob shaking his body as cum and saliva rolled past his bruised bottom lip. " _D-Daddy, please_.."

The boy's tone was desperate, _broken_ and Chanyeol's face lit up with affection; a soft smile playing on his lips as he urged the demon to its knees, pulling the trembling being into his lap. 

" _Shh_ , it’s okay." The tall student cooed, patting Baekhyun's back gently and pulling the little succubus against his chest so he could wrap his big arms around its shaking body. "You did _so_ well." 

The praise had Baekhyun's mind hazing with pleasure and affection, his heart soared and pulsed with giddiness that traveled all the way to his trembling fingertips. It was inebriating, hearing Chanyeol’s dark, raspy voice utter such gentle words of praise that washed over his trembling frame in waves of warmth and adoration.

"Made daddy so proud." The tall student murmured into the Baekhyun’s flushed ear as the pretty demon buried its face into his neck, the violent shivers and sobs dying down into soft quivers and breathy gasps of air.

His throat hurt and he could feel his knees burning from chafing on the hardwood floor but Baekhyun reveled in the sensation; they had his lips pulling up into a dazed smile, high on pleasure and satisfaction—proud of having pleasured his daddy.

Chanyeol's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle when he heard the little demon purring on his lap; cold, breathy puffs of air tickling his sinewy neck as Baekhyun giggled softly. "Maybe I should give you a _reward_."

The little succubus stilled, detaching itself from the human's neck with a wet gasp and Chanyeol was met with Baekhyun's tear-stained face; glowing with a healthy flush that bloomed on his puffy cheeks in a cherry red color.

The pretty boy's eyes twinkled with wonder and anticipation, swollen lips still glistening with saliva and cum. Chanyeol could feel his cock throbbing at the coy, innocent smile Baekhyun gave him at the mention of a reward when the demon's lips were still red and puffy from being wrapped so obscenely around his cock.

"You'd like that?"

Baekhyun's pretty face broke as a sob shook his body, slick lips parting with a hoarse whimper. With its eyes screwed shut, the sex demon let soft pleads tumble off his tongue; desperate and needy.

" _Please.. w-want daddy's cock_.." 

The little thing had tears running down its cheeks and it was with a shaky whimper that Baekhyun steadied himself with a hand on the human's shoulders and slowly lifted himself off the tall man's lap; hips hovering right above Chanyeol's wet, throbbing cock. 

The student could only stare, enamored and captivated by the boy's beauty, as Baekhyun's other hand trailed down his body; gently rubbing across his own plush tits with a needy whine, before it disappeared behind him.

The silken robe hid whatever the demon was doing behind its back but before Chanyeol could tug the obstructive fabric away, he was met with the sight of Baekhyun's lower body—suddenly no longer hidden as the little boy shrugged the robe off his body; unveiling soft, milky skin.

The lace panties the succubus wore were _drenched_ to the very last thread, Baekhyun's tiny cock straining against the soft fabric as it dampened the front with glistening drops of precum. But what had Chanyeol recoiling was the glistening _slick_ laced all over the boy's inner thighs, rolling down Baekhyun's plush flesh in viscous and thick dollops.

A sweet, almost unbearably succulent scent invaded the human's senses; waves of roses and honey washing over him as he watched Baekhyun hook one finger around the soiled fabric and pull it aside—exposing his dripping wet _cunt_ to the tall student.

"Please," The sex demon whispered, pulling a throaty groan from Chanyeol's lips as it grasped the human's fat, throbbing cock with a free hand. Baekhyun's delicate fingers curled around the pulsing girth and with a look that crossed the line between innocent and impish, he lowered his hips back down onto the man's lap and rubbed the length against his clenching hole.

" _Fuck me, already_."

  
  
  
  


The growl that ripped through Chanyeol's chest was low, _feral_ and Baekhyun felt himself shuddering with a cross between fear and anticipation as he continued to rub his slick entrance against the human's veiny cock. 

Strong hands gripped his straining thighs, stopping him from rolling his hips atop the human and Baekhyun sobbed like a _bitch_ in heat as he felt Chanyeol's bulbous cockhead pressing up against his cunt. 

The demon whimpered brokenly as it felt the human's precum mixing with its slick. Like an aphrodisiac, Chanyeol's thick, potent semen had Baekhyun's tight hole unclenching; relaxing and loosening as if inviting the big man's cock into his warm, slick walls. 

"You're dripping like a needy, little _slut_." Chanyeol's rough fingers found their way to the demon's slippery cunt, tracing the ring of soft muscles with the tips of his calloused fingers and drawing choked gasps from Baekhyun's swollen lips, prodding teasingly before dipping his thick ring finger into the tight rim of muscles.

The man's face was composed, calm but with the way Chanyeol's burly chest was heaving; inhaling the succubus’ saccharine scent with every bated breath as his eyes raged with unadulterated lust, it was obvious the human was at his breaking point—teetering the edge of self-control.

"I don't even need to prep you, do I?"

The thought of breaching the boy's hole _raw_ , without preparation had Chanyeol's heart pumping uncontrollably; his grip on Baekhyun's plump ass tightening as he used one hand to press his cock up against the demon's slippery entrance, nudging at the puckered rim with the bulbous tip. 

Baekhyun was lax in the man's hold; his clear, sky-blue eyes clouded with dark desire, vision blurred by the fat, scorching tears of desperation that pooled at his swollen lash line and tarnished his ruby red cheeks.

Chanyeol had _full control_.

"N-No, please." The succubus sobbed as he felt Chanyeol's thick fingers fingering at his loose entrance, a protest of impatience playing on his ruby red lips because the man was _still_ endlessly teasing him; keeping him on edge and yanking him away each time he came too close to release. 

“H-Hyunnie wants daddy’s cock inside him..”

  
  
  
  


A startled yelp escaped the pretty demon's lips as its world was suddenly flipped. Baekhyun's chest hit the mattress with a soft _huff_ and the boy felt the breath getting knocked out of his lungs as Chanyeol used his big arms and hands to manhandle him with ease; pinning the demon to the bed with his hips against Baekhyun's plush derriere.

In this position, Chanyeol could freely admire the succubus' wings and tail; soft white feathers spanning across the length of the bed as Baekhyun's long, lithe tail curled around his own waist shyly as a form of haphazard protection.  
  
The silken robe—formerly purposed to cover his plump body from sight—was damp with sweat and slick, sticking to the Baekhyun’s shapely body and drawing attention to his tiny waist and the way it fanned out into his wide hips and plush ass; clinging to the demon’s frame like a second skin.

“Your body is a fucking _sin_ ,” The human groaned as he took in the sight of Baekhyun’s arched back; the demon’s ample hips quivering in response to Chanyeol’s low, rough voice. 

Big, calloused hands ran across the length of his back, smoothing over his lithe waist with strong fingers that leisurely trailed lower to grip at the plush flesh on Baekhyun's waist through the dampened silk fabric. 

" _C'mon_ daddy," The little succubus mewled softly, shimmying its hips against the front of Chanyeol’s torso; spreading its succulent slick all over the human’s muscled midriff. Baekhyun had his head turned to the side, baby blue eyes staring up at the big man with unadulterated desire as one of his hands traveled lower to grasp his robe and lift it up while another trailed to his little pussy and spread it apart with two, delicate fingers. 

The loud tear that ripped through the room was accompanied by a feral growl, stunning Baekhyun into silence as his tiny cock throbbed at the low sound. Chanyeol’s muscles tensed as he ripped the flimsy fabric of Baekhyun’s silken robe off of the boy’s body, revealing milky white skin that glowed underneath the shy rays of moonlight filtering through the windows.

The demon’s flesh glistened with little droplets of sweat that rolled down its body as Chanyeol pulled the smaller’s plushy hips against his crotch, reveling in the way Baekhyun yelped as his throbbing cock nestled itself between the boy’s plump buttcheeks. 

The human groaned as he felt the succubus’ soft hole quivering against the length of his cock. His large palms found their way onto Baekhyun’s ample ass, gripping at the soft flesh with thick fingers and Chanyeol let a raspy groan rumble through his chest as he observed how his hands were able to cover the entirety of the demon’s derriere. 

“Because you’ve been begging so _prettily_ ,” The man mused lowly, fingers tightening on the little devil’s ass as Chanyeol spread the plump cheeks apart and watched how the soft fat spilled past his calloused digits. “I’ll let you have my cock.”

Baekhyun sobbed loudly as he felt the bulbous tip of Chanyeol’s girthy length push up against his wet entrance, coaxing the tight ring of muscles apart with the added slick of his precum. Despite the looseness of his hole and the abundance of lubrication, Baekhyun still felt a stinging pain searing through his lower back as the human pushed the very first inches of his girth inside his clenching pussy.

“W-Wait, Chanyeol..” The pretty succubus whined, one of his hands reaching behind his back to brace itself on Chanyeol’s abdomen in an attempt to stop the man’s movements, “Slow down, _please._ ” 

With a dick as big as a forearm, even _Baekhyun,_ had problems taking the man’s girth for the first time.

The man chuckled softly, a lazy smirk painting an expression of haughtiness all over his face but as much as it was fun to tease the little devil to tears; Chanyeol wasn’t heartless, and he grasped Baekhyun’s delicate hand, interlocking it with his as his hips stuttered still. 

“Relax, Baekhyun.” The student murmured, squeezing the succubus’ hand affectionately before releasing it with a soothing coo. Baekhyun’s tail had been stationarily wrapped around his waist, twitching and straining softly each time the dull pain reached his back, Chanyeol noticed and grinned smugly as he heard the pretty devil fail to suppress a high-pitched yelp the second his calloused fingers made contact with the tail’s base.

Previously stiff and rigid, the boy’s lithe tail unfurled from around his waist as Chanyeol fingered at the patch of sensitive skin around the appendage where Baekhyun’s coccyx extended into smooth, almost scale-like skin that glimmered a pearlescent silver in the moonlight before tapering into a little pointy _heart_.

"That's _much_ better," Chanyeol mused, low snicker breaking off onto a gruff grunt as he pushed his dick further into Baekhyun's slick pussy; warm walls throbbing around him with every twitch of his aching cock, "You're doing _so_ well."

Chanyeol's cock was only _halfway_ inside.

And yet, Baekhyun felt his hole getting stretched beyond humane capacity; not even his aptitude as a sex demon could save him from the onslaught of Chanyeol's fat, girthy length.

"A-Are you even human..?" Little Baekhyunnie whimpered as he braced himself against the mattress with his hands curled into tiny fists beside his head that was being smothered into the soft comforter. Chanyeol gifted him a mirthful chuckle in response but made no further effort to answer the demon’s incoherent question and used Baekhyun’s lulled, distracted state to push the last inches of his cock into the boy’s clenching hole. 

A scorching, almost searing heat enveloped his length and the man released a throaty groan as he placed his hands beside Baekhyun’s head in order to keep him from collapsing against the little devil at the _overwhelming_ pleasure.

“F-Fuck, baby,” Chanyeol could barely even remember the last time his cock had actually been enveloped by such a hot, surging heat; always coped up in his tiny dorm room and drowning in research for his thesis, the human had little to no time for social interaction—let alone sexual contact. “Your pussy is so _fucking_ tight.”

The student could feel Baekhyun clenching and throbbing around him, the pretty succubus suddenly rendered helplessly pliant as Chanyeol's fat cock speared the little boy in half and left him gasping breathlessly with each slow, shallow thrust.

" _I-It’sh sho big_ ," The sex demon slurred incoherently, eyes rolling to the back of its head as Baekhyun's felt the human's cock stretching his slick walls apart; friction eased by the copious amounts of self-lubrication that coated Chanyeol's length and mixed with his thick precum. "I-It’s so deep inside, _M’ gonna fall apart_..."

Baekhyun had to screw his eyes shut, biting his swollen lips to the point where they almost drew blood in order to stave off his rapidly approaching orgasm—tiny, flushed cock twitching needily and the demon clenched his thighs together for fear of coming too soon. The tip of Chanyeol's cock was pushing up against the boy's tummy, creating a little bulge against the plush flesh of his abdomen and Baekhyun felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the numbing, almost immobilizing sensation. "You feel it _here_?"

A warm, wide palm placed itself possessively onto the succubus' stomach; covering the entirety of Baekhyun's midriff with a single hand alone, Chanyeol smirked darkly as he felt the little boy tremble below him in recognition to his raspy whisper—pussy clenching so tightly, the human almost feared his circulation would be cut off.

The man sat so deeply within him, Baekhyun was sure the cock's fat tip was reaching places _no_ other had yet to reach. It drove the little demon crazy, cheeks flushed a ruby red from the insurmountable pleasure and Baekhyun's eyes pooled with desire as needy gasps and whimpers rolled off his swollen lips.

The pleasure was mind-blowing, numbing but as much as Baekhyun wanted to lose himself to the sensation there was _something_ nagging him at the back of his mind but the demon just couldn't place a finger on what was off—no matter how much he tried to concentrate on the unsettling feeling.

With Chanyeol’s cock incessantly pounding against his prostate it was unimaginable to concentrate on anything else but the overwhelming pleasure. The man’s fat length speared him in half and Baekhyun fell apart around Chanyeol’s scorching manhood like butter around a hot knife. Coherence and rationality were wiped from his mind and all that was left in his conscience, ringing loudly in his head like a mantra was _cock and cum_.

Baekhyun could feel every throb and spurt from Chanyeol’s cock, could feel the man’s bulging veins throb against his velvety walls and each little dollop of cum had his pussy leaking with even more slick and self-lubricant in return. It was like the human’s cock breathed _life_ into him, had his heart pumping and veins rushing but as peculiar as it sounded—it was the _truth_.

Succubi lived off the sexual energy of human’s and Baekhyun was being _well fed_.

" _Look at you,_ " The big man cooed, dark irises swirling with feral lust and staggering dominance as Chanyeol placed his large palms upon the demon's plush ass; kneading the flesh with his strong, rough fingers. "Taking my cock so well."

The praise was genuine. Chanyeol's voice was warm with affection and pride because as much as the human did not like to brag, his cock wasn't the smallest around—not the _slightest_. And even with difficulty at first, Baekhyun’s slick walls too tight to accommodate his entire girth initially; the pretty demon eventually opened up enough to take Chanyeol’s cock to the point where the man’s hips were flush against his plump, glowing derriere.

“I-Is it good?” Baekhyun’s voice was breathy, almost vulnerable in the way it vibrated shakily within his heaving chest. The demon had its face buried into the pillows, hiding its expression of utter bliss and pleasure from the human but Chanyeol could see the soft tinge of red blossoming on the boy's ears and neck and that was all he needed to know that Baekhyun was enjoying himself just as much as he was getting high of the pulsing heat around him.

Nonetheless, the human wanted to be able to see Baekhyun cry on his cock, wanted to see the succubus' muddled up and soiled face as he fucked it silly. After a stuttered thrust that rendered Baekhyun's muscles lax and weak, Chanyeol curled an arm around the small boy's shoulders; ripping a breathy yelp from the demon's lips.

" _W-Wha_.." Baekhyun's cry was muffled by the human's pillowy lips against his, Chanyeol engulfing him in a searing kiss as his upper body was twisted by the strength of the man's arm. His wings were being smothered against the mattress but warmth bloomed in Baekhyun's chest in waves of affection as he felt Chanyeol arranging them so they weren't being squished painfully.

“I want to see you.” The human whispered, smiling warmly at the violent blush that bloomed in hues of vibrant pinks and reds on Baekhyun’s cheeks. Chanyeol’s palms were firm yet gentle on his skin, holding him down against the mattress yet embracing him just as affectionately as he would a lover. “I want to see your pretty face as I _fuck_ you.”

Baekhyun let a whiny sob shake his body and it was with one last kiss to the tip of his nose that Chanyeol grasped his wrists and pinned them against the pillows above his head as he drove his fat cock into the boy’s quivering pussy with a hard, well-aimed thrust. 

It was with inhumane force that Chanyeol fucked him into the mattress, snapped his hips against Baekhyun’s plush ass that blossomed a lecherous red—color darkening with each of the human’s savage thrusts. The smaller could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head, jaw unhinging as wet gasps and breathy moans rolled off his tongue that hung past his swollen lips; saliva escaping the seams of Baekhyun’s lips as the boy was pounded like a rag doll.

As harsh and rough as Chanyeol’s thrusts were, the human wasn’t _mindlessly_ fucking the little devil for his own pleasure. It was with expertise and precision that Chanyeol rolled and undulated his hips into the demon's plush behind, searching for Baekhyun's sweet spot and abusing it incessantly with his fat cockhead as soon as he had found it. 

Making his partners cry and sob with pleasure was Chanyeol's top priority when it came to intercourse and Baekhyun looked absolutely _breathtaking_ with crystalline tears of desire and desperation pooling at his puffy, red lash line before they rolled down his equally flushed cheeks and disappeared into his soft cleavage. “Are you sure you're a _sex_ demon?"

Baekhyun's face lit up with burning embarrassment, a soft pout situating itself on his lips as the boy averted his eyes from Chanyeol’s dark gaze. "O-Of course," the little demon stuttered, breathing deeply as Chanyeol slowed down within him but kept his cock tucked neatly within his tight walls. "I’m just _young_ , that's it."

"Young?" The human mused, savoring the way Baekhyun flustered beneath him—face remaining bashful and timid despite the fat, girthy cock that was splitting him apart. Chanyeol did admit that the boy looked rather young, he had even been shocked when Baekhyun first appeared in his room, but he blamed it on the fact that succubi were demonic creatures and couldn't possibly age as humans did.

Baekhyun's lips quivered softly and the whisper he released was barely audible—had Chanyeol not been deeply focused on the movement of the demon's mouth, he wouldn't have caught the hushed breath, "I'm only _200_ years old.."

And a two centuries year old demon was considered a young, inexperienced _baby_.

Chanyeol's face contorted with the desire to burst out laughing but Baekhyun's pouting face was way too cute, he didn't want to make the little boy upset, so he smiled down at Baekhyun warmly instead. "200 years? But that seems like plenty enough time to get experience."

"I-It’s not, I'm the youngest in hell..” The demon reiterated almost guiltily, eyes glistening with unshed tears that illustrated Baekhyun’s frustration of being an _amateur_ succubus, still wet behind the ears and basically born yesterday. “ _Myeonnie_ is almost _20,000_ years old.. He’s the eldest of our kind and most experienced. He even preyed on princes and kings.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he watched Baekhyun mumble softly about his superior’s knowledge and maturity in comparison to his own, the human couldn’t even _fathom_ the strength and power of the demon his little baby was gushing about—had it not been Baekhyun and his childlike innocence, Chanyeol was sure he would’ve been crushed by whatever demonic spawn he had conjured.

But as the human eyed the pretty devil beneath him, radiating with angelic beauty and trembling with bliss as he was filled to the brim by cock and cum; it was all Chanyeol could ever ask for. “You’re _plenty_ experienced for me, baby boy.” The student mumbled, running his warm fingers across Baekhyun’s soft, peachy cheek. “Taking my cock so well, such a good little slut.”

Soft, bubbly hiccups escaped Baekhyun’s puffy lips at the warm praises, face glowing with warmth and affection as the succubus felt itself spiraling higher into the safe space of numbing pleasure and adoration that Chanyeol created for him with the deep thrusts of his thick cock and the gentle caresses of his rough palms on the boy’s plush body.

The man could feel his cock leaking within the demon’s body, hips stuttering into a fast pace of rough thrusts as he held Baekhyun down with a wide palm to the boy’s shoulder; his other hand trailing lower to grasp at the smaller’s ample ass and squeezing at the fat, pillowy flesh that bounced and jiggled with every move of his hips. “ _I’ll_ give you all the experience you need to become a full-fledged, mature demon.”

Baekhyun sobbed needily in response to the human’s gruff whisper, jaw slack as he stared up at Chanyeol with dark, muddled eyes and pliantly took each and every thrust; each hot, scorching drag of the human’s fat, veiny cock against his quivering walls. The little boy was beyond incoherent, intoxicated by the human’s musky, sweaty scent and high on the thought of being filled to the brim by Chanyeol’s thick, potent semen. “ _W-Want to be mature_..”

The demon probably weighed only a fraction of himself and could lift his entire big, muscled body with a single hand yet as Chanyeol fucked him silly on his cock, the little succubus could do nothing but quiver and _cry_ —not even an ounce of strength left in his muscles.

Silent screams wormed their way through Baekhyun's sore throat, breaking off into choked gasps each time Chanyeol's cock hit deeper—hit _harder_ , to the point where Baekhyun's head almost knocked into the headboard if it weren't for the many soft pillows and Chanyeol’s arms holding him tight to his big, muscled body.

"D-Daddy, _need_ daddy's cum.." Baekhyun's eyes flooded with tears of desire, his face was distraught by an expression of utter pleasure and the human could feel the demon’s clenching pussy sucking him in, convulsing around him as if trying to coax every little drop of precum from his throbbing length. “Want it in my _belly_..”

Chanyeol’s eyes were dark with raw, undiluted lust and it was with alarming speed that the deep, pooling desire to cum overwhelmed his senses and left him almost collapsing against the little demon with a strained grunt. It had the human feeling numb and disoriented, the hot, scorching heat around his cock the only sensation he could ground himself with and Chanyeol blamed on the fact that little Baekhyun—as soft and shy as the boy was—still spawned from the depths of hell themselves, tasked to suck the energy out of his _prey_.

In defiance of the fact that Chanyeol had plowed him calm and docile, tamed him with a single touch of his hand, Baekhyun’s nature as a succubus forced him to feed off the human’s virility and Chanyeol could feel his release approaching faster than he was used to as if the little demon was milking an orgasm off him—impatient and _hungry_ for the man’s potent seed to brim from his pulsing pussy.

“You’re clenching around me so tightly, gonna make me cum..” The student grunted, driving his strong hips into Baekhyun’s plush derriere as he pulled the demon up against him and fucked him sideways on his unmade, disheveled bed. A light sheen of sweat had situated itself on the human’s warm, bronzed skin; glistening brilliantly under the moonlight and drawing attention to Chanyeol’s buff, bulging muscles that strained with each of his hard, rough movements.

Baekhyun could no longer keep his mouth shut closed, jaw slackened as his throat scratched with each high-pitched and whiny moan that escaped his lips. Eyes cloudy and unfocused, the sex demon seemed high off the numbing desire and pleasure Chanyeol’s hot, pulsing cock caused within him. Sensing his impending release, little Baekhyunnie reached for his throbbing cock. “D-Daddy, I’m gonna..” 

A low growl ripped through the stuffy air of Chanyeol’s bedroom and the human’s chest heaved with the gravelly sound, hands grasping so tightly onto the flushed skin of Baekhyun’s ass and hips, they would surely flourish with bruises in form of his fingers the next day. The human knew Baekyhun was close, the demon had been clenching tightly onto him the very instant he had plunged his cock into the slick, warm pussy but the student was determined on making the boy cum and squirt around him with his cock alone— _untouched_.

Baekhyun sobbed violently, shaking as the needy sound shook his body but he withdrew his hands obediently; instead grasping at Chanyeol’s wrist in an attempt to ground himself and keep his grip on sanity that was rapidly draining with each of the human’s rough pounds. “ _P-Please_ , cum inside..” 

The demon colored prettily at his request, staring up at the human with pleading eyes as the staggering hunger for cum overwhelmed his senses. Baekhyun could feel his abdomen burning dully, a numbing warmth spreading throughout his insides and like a blinding flash of light did the realization _finally_ dawn upon the little boy—his _womb_ was aching to be filled by the human’s thick, potent seed.

“Oh, please please _please_ .. D-Daddy needs to cum inside me, Hyunnie _needs_ it..!” The succubus was delirious, eyes flooding with tears of desperation as Baekhyun’s arms slung themselves around Chanyeol’s broad frame and the boy buried his flushed face into the taller’s sweaty neck. “ _P-Please, fill me up.._ ”

It was with a choked, raspy groan that Chanyeol suddenly felt his fat cockhead being locked into an almost unbearably tight and wet cavern, stopping his rough thrusts and keeping his cock from sliding out Baekhyun's pussy. "Baby, what are you.."

The man's panicked whisper was cut off by a high, breathy whimper, Baekhyun squirming and jolting with pleasure as he felt Chanyeol's thick, heavy cock pulsing inside him—leaking precum into his awaiting womb. 

It was like a vice grip that kept his cock from slipping out the demon's slick hole, an unbelievably hot sensation surrounding the tip of his dick—as if being _knotted_ with the boy's insides. He could feel Baekhyun clenching and writhing around him and as much as his inability to move unsettled him, Chanyeol could feel his heavy balls drawing tight with the increasing desire to release all over the boy’s hot, velvety insides.

Fill up the pretty little demon with cum until it was seeping out Baekhyun's puffy pussy.

“P-Please, want to feel full..” The little succubus lulled, clenching and pulsing around the human’s throbbing erection as incoherent moans rolled off his tongue, soft and muffled as Baekhyun nuzzled deeper into Chanyeol’s neck. He could feel the man’s broad chest vibrating against his soft bosom as the taller grunted above him, plowing into him faster and rougher than he had done before—release _so_ close, Baekhyun could feel the human’s thick, musky pheromones suffocate him as he was fucked to completion. 

“Want to be full of your cum and _bear your child_.”

The sultry whisper rang in Chanyeol’s head like a loud siren, causing his blood to thicken and rush through his veins as his heart palpitated haggardly. _Child_ —there was something feral, _animalistic_ awakening in him or it was the demon’s magic intoxicating his mind but the very thought had his pupils dilating, lips falling apart to let breathless grunts of desire roll past his swollen lips as the man’s rough, brutal pace faltered and stuttered still; his orgasm hitting Chanyeol like a freight train.

Erasing all logical thought of his mind and numbing his nerves and muscles to the point where all Chanyeol’s mind could perceive was white, red-hot pleasure. Dark, deep grunts rumbled through his chest as he released within the demon’s wet pussy, coating the warm, velvety walls with copious amounts of thick, creamy cum—filling Baekhyun’s womb to the brim with potent semen.

Curses and slurs fell from Chanyeol’s lips as he struggled to catch his breath, hands curling into fists around the bed sheets in an attempt to ground himself and prevent himself from collapsing onto the convulsing demon beneath him. Baekhyun’s body was tremoring, shaking with numbing pleasure and the demon’s jaw was unhinged with the stunning sensation—butchered moans rolling off his tongue between intervals of lulled sobs and whimpers.

“ _Hng_ , d-daddy’s cum is filling me up..” Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, muscles straining as his pussy clenched and throbbed around the human’s fat length. His own cock was twitching and spurting ribbons of pearly cum all over the comforter, flushed a ruby red from having been starved of an orgasm for so long to the point where the demon no longer needed physical stimulation to cum from his little cock. “ _S-So hot in my tummy_..”

The little devil grew lax, collapsing against the mattress and into its own mess off cum but judging by the utterly blissed out and content smile on Baekhyun’s face the smaller didn’t care; still shuddering with the last jolts of pleasure that ran up his spine—Chanyeol’s fat, heavy cock still balls deep inside him but somehow the human got the feeling that the very feeling of being stuffed full was sending the demon to sleep.

With its eyelids closed peacefully and lips parted to release soft, breathy whines the succubus looked amply sated and satisfied—womb full of cum and pussy full of cock, Baekhyun let slumber overtake him. 

“You’re gonna be the end of me, aren’t you?”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol wanted to clean the little demon off, or at least wipe him off with a wet washcloth, but Baekhyun had already snuggled himself deeply into the comforter—face glowing with blissful satisfaction that tinged his cheeks a healthy ruby red.

The human sighed softly, face alight with warmth and affection as he eyed the little sex demon’s innocent face; tucking a stray lock of silver hair behind Baekhyun’s flushed ear. Chanyeol rolled off the bed with a huff and decided to get a washcloth from his bathroom anyways, dampening it haphazardly before returning to the soundly sleeping devil on his bed and dabbing the stray droplets of sweat off Baekhyun’s pearlescent skin.

He threw the wettened towel on his nightstand, promising himself to put it in the washer the next day but, currently, all Chanyeol wanted to do was to cuddle up to the tiny demon, wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s soft, little body and fall asleep to his warm, baby powder scent. “ _Good night, little angel._ ” The human muttered, smile warm and lazy as he sank into the soft duvet and pulled the demon against his chest before dozing off into deep slumber.

The mention of _womb and child_ completely wiped from his mind.

  
  
  
  


The human woke up alone, bed empty and the spot where the succubus had been slumbering the night before was cold and any trace of Baekhyun's existence had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Chanyeol even pondered if it had been a _dream_ but the lack of clothing on his own body and the remnants of Baekhyun's silken robe ensured him that the previous night’s actions had been _very_ much real; as much as a sex demon's existence seemed impossible and something akin to a horribly traumatizing sleep paralysis story.

The student sighed to himself, deciding to cast his thoughts aside and instead clear his mind with a steaming hot shower. Chanyeol could still feel the lingering touches of the demon's fingers on his skin but the man scrubbed at his flesh with a loofah in hopes of erasing the chilling sensation—erasing the pretty devil from his mind.

After toweling himself dry, Chanyeol slipped on a pair of clean briefs and threw a random tee over his torso before lumbering into the kitchen to prepare a healthy breakfast that would restore all the physical and _sexual_ energy that had been sucked out of him the night before.

Chanyeol hummed in blissful solitude as he mused about the eggs and toast he was going to prepare, only to let an embarrassing unmanly scream shake his body as he belatedly realized he _wasn't_ so alone, after all.

"Morning, _handsome_." The little succubus sang, voice incredibly sweet and innocent as if Baekhyun hadn't been crying and sobbing for cock the entirety of the previous night. " _Sowwy_ , I ate all your strawberries.."

The demon was perched upon his counter, bare legs swinging back and forth as Baekhyun's plush thighs and hips were barely covered by one of Chanyeol's band t-shirts that did a very poor job at hiding the boy's milky flesh from sight. "I was really hungry and strawberries are my favorite."

The human couldn’t care less about the fruits much less the fact that Baekhyun ate them all, in fact, it was the boy’s very appearance and _existence_ that stunned him into silence. Not only was Baekhyun grinning innocently at him, but the demon also looked _nothing_ like he had a few hours ago. Horns, wings and tail miraculously hidden from sight and without the demonic attributes, Baekhyun looked like a soft, little... _puppy_.

His silver hair was still disheveled and the boy's lips were tinged a vibrant red from the strawberries and Chanyeol could feel an overwhelming sense of endearment welling up in his chest and the human barely suppressed the gentle coo that was trying to worm its way out his throat. "Y-You're still here..?"

"What do you mean _I’m still here_?" The small boy pouted, his peachy pink cheeks scrunching up as Baekhyun hopped off the marble countertop and only then did Chanyeol realize how _big_ the shirt actually was on Baekhyun's petite frame, reaching the mid of his thighs and almost slipping off his shoulders, "Of course I am. Now cook me some real breakfast, I’m _starving_."

Chanyeol blinked numbly, frozen still in the middle of his kitchen before Baekhyun pulled at his arm demandingly and gifted him a pout that spoke volumes about his desire for a real meal—despite having been fed _lavishly_ the night before.

"Even though you sucked out all my energy yesterday.." The human huffed under his breath but reached for the cutting board and knife nonetheless, starting to lazily chop up some ingredients for whatever hearty breakfast Baekhyun’s stomach desired. 

  
  
  
  


It was almost _domestic_.

Baekhyun humming a random pop song he had heard on human radio as Chanyeol bustled around the kitchen, scrambling eggs—because that was how Baekhyun liked them in the morning—and maneuvering around the little demon as he juggled keeping Baekhyun entertained with light-hearted jokes and making sure the eggs didn’t stick to the pan.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” The human hummed warmly, catching Baekhyun off guard whose cheeks instantly bloomed a violent red at the affectionate pet name and the little boy averted his eyes from Chanyeol’s soft gaze, answering the taller’s question with trembling lips.

“I-I’m doing fine, just _sore_..” Baekhyun mumbled behind a flustered pout, the playful swinging of his legs stopping haphazardly and it was almost painfully endearing to witness how the little succubus twirled its thumbs together in bashful timidity, despite having begged for the exact reason his hips hurt from soreness the night before. “I’m lucky I’m a sex demon, as a human I probably would’ve _died_.” 

The human let a hearty chortle rumble through his chest as he turned off his stove and gathered whatever clean plates and cutlery he could find before setting them on his tiny makeshift dining table in the living room. "You seemed just fine though.." 

Chanyeol sauntered over to the little boy after he had finished setting the table, sliding himself between Baekhyun's plush thighs that fell open almost pliantly to accommodate the human between them. Baekhyun flushed at the burn in his inner thighs as Chanyeol's broad, athletic hips spread his legs apart, the man's strong arms caging him in against the counter. 

"I-I wasn’t fine, do you not realize how big your di-" The smaller’s complaint was cut off by a startled yelp and Baekhyun slung his arms and legs around the taller man, clinging onto Chanyeol's big, strong body as he was effortlessly lifted from the marble countertop and carried over to where the human's dining table was set within the small apartment. 

Chanyeol grinned brightly as he gently sat the demon on one of the old wooden chairs, face alight with mirth as he slid into his own seat and ignored the flustered blush the smaller boy gave him. 

"In fact, I _do_ know." The man chuckled, eyes crinkling at the disgruntled huff Baekhyun gave him, "However, let's have breakfast first before we talk about how I made you cry and sob around my cock."

  
  
  
  


The pair fell into idle conversation, Baekhyun nipping shyly at the fluffy eggs and sipping softy on the creamy milk and honey Chanyeol had heated up for him and it was almost natural how the demon and human bantered, poking fun at each other and exchanging personal interests like which dog breeds were the cutest— _corgis, duh_ —and what either did to unwind after a long day of work.

"You sing?" Chanyeol gaped as he watched Baekhyun color a ruby red and wave his tiny hand in dismissal, mumbling soft denials because it was just a _hobby_ and he _wasn't_ _good_ _or_ _anything_. "It can’t be all that bad, sweetheart. Your moans alone are music to my ears."

The flustered kick to his shins was deserved, Chanyeol admitted, but he grinned warmly at the blushing demon, nonetheless. 

"A-Anyways, as pleasant as having breakfast with you is," Baekhyun sniffed, crossing his arms in front of his plump, puffed out chest that was covered by Chanyeol's favorite band shirt, "I need to get back now, _duty is calling_."

The little demon had to return to hell—to _Satan_ —and report on his successes on earth, while it didn't truly sit well with the human, it wasn’t Chanyeol’s place to protest. This was Baekhyun’s task, his occupation as a _succubus_.

Chanyeol frowned softly, lowering his cutlery and watching calmly as the little succubus rose from his seat—wings and tails magically manifesting out of thin air and suddenly Baekhyun no longer looked like the shy, innocent puppy he had a few seconds before; horns emerging from between the silvery locks of hair and the boy's eyes suddenly glowed with the same _demonic_ mirth it had the night before.

It was only the oversized band tee and perpetual flush on Baekhyun’s face that proved the demon's childlike innocence and his shy affection towards the human. 

"You're going back to hell?" Chanyeol swallowed the hearty chuckle that was trying to force itself out of his throat, smiling at the exasperated sigh Baekhyun threw his way. He was met with the demon's back, imposing wings fanning out to their full span and it was with one last, sultry whisper that Baekhyun shrouded himself with dark magic and disappeared—leaving the student to the silence and solitude of his tiny apartment.

“Thanks daddy, the _meals_ were really great.”

For some reason, Chanyeol couldn’t shake off the feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time he would see the pretty little succubus smiling up at him with eyes of innocence and mischief.

  
  
  
  


It wasn't.

While Chanyeol had thought it would take more than a week to see the boy again—whenever his newly awakened libido became too unbearable and he would have to summon the demon again—the human had been surprised to see Baekhyun waiting on his bed the following weekend.

The succubus had a dark look of lust in his eyes, ruby red lips shiny with saliva as if the boy had been licking at them with hunger and greed the entire time he had waited for Chanyeol to get back home.

Chanyeol fucked the little boy boneless, that night. 

And all the other nights Baekhyun decided to show up on Chanyeol’s doorstep—well, _bed_ actually—in search of the human’s warmth and cock. He came uninvited, unsolicited as if already sensing the student’s slumbering need and desire, trying to coax it out of him with the usual sensual whispers and sultry promises. 

Every other weekend quickly turned into every single Saturday, all of the human's weekends spent with a deceptively angelic demon on his bed and in his shower. It was like a ritual, coming home after a particularly tiring week—already expecting the little succubus to greet him in the shower with a messy, desperate blowjob.

Before Chanyeol realized, Baekhyun had started appearing more and more frequently, his spontaneous visits more a routine now than a random occurrence and it came to the point where the student was no longer surprised to see the demon casually idling around his little apartment, slumbering on the sofa as he waited for the human to come back home most evenings—if not, _every_ evening.

Chanyeol didn’t complain, in fact, he started looking forward to being greeted by a tiny, soft-bodied demon every evening after hours of research spent at his university; Baekhyun practically throwing himself at him the second he opened the front door enough for the demon to worm its way through the threshold and tackle the human with a big, bear hug and desperate whines of _Baekhyunnie missed you so much, daddy_.

It was like coming home to a cute, excited _puppy_.

  
  
  
  


While their greetings were all soft and wholesome, dinner spent with a sole candle illuminating the room and the pair would gush about their day and inquire about the other’s well-being; it usually never took long for Baekhyun to pounce on Chanyeol’s lap and seduce the tall man until he had him growling with warnings to not tease him unless the boy wanted to be fucked hard and rough against the dining table. 

Baekhyun would fall asleep in Chanyeol’s arms every night, _beyond_ satiated by the man’s cock and cum—face glowing a peachy pink, lips red and swollen from the onslaught of Chanyeol’s searing kisses and Baekhyun’s soft body would be littered with bruises and hickeys either in the form of the strong man's fingers or in litters of purple nebulae that bloomed all cross the succubus’ neck and chest where Chanyeol abused his milky skin with soft nibbles and bruising kisses.

And while the human would wake up every morning all alone, bed empty and deserted as if Baekhyun hadn’t truly been there the night before, Chanyeol knew not to worry and that he would have the pretty demon waiting for him patiently and obedient all again, that very evening.

  
  
  
  


However, as hungry for sex succubi seemed to be, it had slowly dawned to Chanyeol that Baekhyun not only sought him out for his cock. 

While Baekhyun would appear every evening, clad in one of Chanyeol's sweaters or hoodies as he waited for the man to arrive—recently, the demon would only cuddled up to Chanyeol on the sofa, winding his tiny arms around the human’s large body and reaching his head up intermittently for soft kisses instead of fierce lip locks turned heated make outs, like he usually did.

Chanyeol had addressed Baekhyun about his apparent lack of lust and hunger for sex but the demon merely brushed him off with a flustered huff, scolding the man for being too impatient and inconsiderate because of course, he couldn’t just take his _monster_ cock every night. 

“Succubi need a rest too, daddy.” The boy would mutter with a little pout before snuggling himself deeper into the taller’s arms, hiding his violent blush from Chanyeol's eyes. 

The pair would spend their entire evening cuddling, watching whatever movie Baekhyun had chosen while Chanyeol made sure the little demon was as comfortable as possible; heaving the young boy into his lap and caging him with his big arms in a warm, cozy embrace. 

The little devil would fall asleep in his lap, totally forgetting about the movie that was playing on the TV screen and losing the fight against the deep slumber that consumed him as Chanyeol weighed him to sleep with soft bounces and affectionate whispers to his reddened ears. 

It was in moments like these where the human could admire Baekhyun’s _angelic_ beauty, silver hair fanning messily across the boy’s forehead and Baekhyun's pouty lips parting softly each time the demon let a soft, puppy-like sound escape his throat—telling Chanyeol that he was already fast asleep.

After having lumbered themselves over to his bed, the student would fall asleep with Baekhyun’s plump body on his, hugging him close for Chanyeol knew the little demon would disappear in the middle of the night, and he would wake up alone the next morning only to the memory of Baekhyun's soft, plush body in his arms.

  
  
  
  


That night was different. 

While only slightly so, Chanyeol had felt the shift of mood the second he unlocked his front door and wasn’t immediately tackled by the overzealous demon. Instead, the student came home to silence and darkness; only a soft, distant light illuminating the entryway of Chanyeol’s small apartment. It was the kitchen lamp, the student noticed with slight disappointment as he assumed he had probably forgotten to switch it off before heading to the university that day.

The student sighed as he pondered to himself when he had gotten too comfortable and used to Baekhyun’s company, lumbering into the kitchen to switch off the lamp and try to save his electricity bill as much as possible. Just then, did Chanyeol notice he wasn’t as alone after all.

“ _Hi, daddy. You’re back_?”

Baekhyun’s soft, soothing voice washed over him like molten honey, Chanyeol smiling warmly to himself as he eyed the little demon—clad in nothing but the human’s favorite comfy hoodie and wearing a bright, flushed smile; Baekhyun sat on the marble counter with his feet dangling off the surface, eating a small basket of strawberries just as he had the morning after their first encounter.

The demon looked healthy and plush, skin plump and glowing a healthy ruby red. Without his wings and tail, Baekhyun looked utterly soft and young; if Chanyeol weren’t aware of the fact that he was a succubus from hell, the man would've thought he had a pubescent boy sitting on his kitchen counter—but he wasn’t, and the soft glower of Baekhyun’s deep blue eyes and the pearlescent shimmer of his silver locks were proof of his demonic nature.

“I’m back, baby boy.” The human cooed, letting his bookbag fall from his shoulder as he made his way over to the tiny demon that had just plopped another fresh strawberry into his mouth and flushed brightly as the tall human came closer. Chanyeol noticed it instantly: the succubus was uncharacteristically _nervous_. 

While Baekhyun was naturally more on the shy side around Chanyeol—when it didn’t come to choking or bouncing on the man’s cock, that was—the boy seemed unusually skittish and timid, jumping slightly when the human caged him against the counter with a warm, tentative smile.

“Are you okay, Baekhyun?” The man inquired, brows furrowing as he watched Baekhyun stuff his mouth full with another juicy strawberry in an attempt to avoid answering Chanyeol’s question. It didn’t sit well with the human, while he had only met the demon a few weeks ago, Chanyeol had grown unbelievably fond of the demonic creature—not only cherishing it for the nights they spent together but also for the energy and excitement the boy had gifted his dull, student life.

Baekhyun, however, seemed almost absent. 

Munching on the fresh fruit and trailing off with a mouth full of strawberries, “ _M’ fine.._ ” The little succubus mumbled, guiltily putting down the woven container of fruit when he saw Chanyeol giving him an unimpressed frown; worry and concern swirling strongly within the human’s dark irises. “I-I just..”

A troubled sigh escaped the boy’s plump lips, his chest heaving rapidly as it got harder for him to breathe with the painfully thick lump forming in his throat. It was with the first, shaky sob and crystalline tear that Chanyeol heaved the smaller into his arms, locking his hands underneath Baekhyun’s derriere to secure the boy in a strong, tight hold as he shuffled over to the living room where their couch was just waiting to be used for a calming cuddling session.

“C-Chanyeol, I.. I-It’s just..” The smaller struggled to speak with the tight feeling in his chest, throat clogged as fat tears welled in Baekhyun’s eyes, sitting on the demon’s red, puffy lash line and threatening to join his flushed cheeks. The human hushed him softly, maneuvering them so Baekhyun was sat in his lap as he made himself comfortable on the pillowy sofa—keeping Baekhyun close with a hand on his lower back and an arm around the demon’s hips.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Slow down and take a deep breath first.”

Baekhyun’s lungs burned with the lack of oxygen as his chest tremored with a broken sob, body shaking as he tried to heed Chanyeol’s advice and let a long, shaky breath slip past his puffy lips. The man encouraged him with soft pats on his back, urging the demon to nuzzle itself into his neck as he hushed and cooed at Baekhyun’s shaky sobs and breaths, “ _Shh,_ there you go. Deep breaths, Baekhyun.”

It was the pure affection and patience in Chanyeol’s warm, comforting voice that caused Baekhyun to calm down, violent tremors dying down into soft trembles and troubled cries dampening into shaky whimpers. Warmth spread within the demon like a tame wildfire, igniting his tiny body that was being coddled by the taller’s big arms and while Baekhyun had never felt more safe, more _treasured_ in his life—the anxiety still gnawed at his mind like a vicious parasite.

He had already been hiding _it_ for a while, keeping the human in the dark and acting as per usual but when the truth and burden of his _situation_ became clearer and more serious, Baekhyun decided he could no longer casually engage in mindless intercourse with the human; the affection he felt towards Chanyeol didn’t allow him. The man was no longer prey to him—he had never been so in the first place—no longer just a source of energy for the succubus, Baekhyun genuinely enjoyed Chanyeol’s company and had _never_ sought out another human after he had met the taller.

So the little boy feared he would be cast away by the human if he finally did reveal his _secret_.

“Have you calmed down a little?” Baekhyun nodded meekly, for the man’s gentle and patient demeanor caused confusion to well up in his brain, eating at his conscience and self-confidence. The demon never wanted to see Chanyeol’s warm, handsome smile warp into a scowl filled with distaste and abhorrence but he was afraid that nightmare might turn into reality, and the very thought had Baekhyun’s heart hurting and welling with anxiety and fear.

Chanyeol could clearly feel the demon’s distress, apart from his soft sobs and the trembles it was obvious Baekhyun was troubled by something and the human was ready to spend the entire night consoling the little boy and coaxing the problem from his pretty lips so he could do everything in his limited human power to help. “You don’t have to rush, talk to me when you’re ready.”

Just when Chanyeol thought Baekhyun might’ve cried himself to sleep in his arms, did the demon gently detach himself from the taller’s sinewy neck meeting Chanyeol’s warm eyes with his own—Baekhyun’s eyes were flushed red, lash line irritated and swollen from the cascade of tears and the boy’s cheeks and nose were puffy and flushed red from having snuggled themselves into the soft cotton of Chanyeol’s now drenched shirt.

The boy’s stuffy nose caused his soft voice to sound nasally as it left his throat and Chanyeol couldn’t help the affectionate smile that bloomed on his face as Baekhyun’s lips parted with a soft whisper, “H-Hyunnie needs to tell you something…”

Chanyeol’s ears perked with attentiveness as the boy gave him a look of worry and distress, glistening eyes averted as the demon struggled to voice its troubles. “But you must _promise_ that after I tell you, you won’t throw me away. Can you do that?”

The humans face darkened with seriousness as the gravity of Baekhyun's words hit him and it was with a dedicated oath that he vowed to keep the demon’s promise. “I would _never_ throw you away, Baekhyun. No matter what problem you're facing, I’ll be there to solve it with you. I _promise_.”

Baekhyun tried to keep the sob from working its way out his throat, the same asphyxiating feeling of a lump clogging up his throat but the demon willed the suffocating sensation away with a choked cough. Chanyeol would keep his promise, _right_?

The boy didn’t know, but he was being met with a look of utmost devotion and adoration—it sparked radiating hope within his body and it was with one last, heaved breath that Baekhyun unloaded the truth upon the unsuspecting human.

“ _I’m pregnant._ ”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol felt the breath getting knocked out of his chest, frozen still as his brain tried to process the information. His heart was pumping at an alarming rate and Chanyeol could hear the blood rushing through his veins, the words repeating in his head as shock overtook the human’s entire system. 

Shock at first, that slowly turned into wonder and fascination.

“Y-You’re pregnant? With _my_ child?” It wasn't disbelief that coated the student’s low voice but rather genuine surprise and excitement. Chanyeol was shocked, that was for sure but somehow the fact that Baekhyun was bearing his _baby_ made him strangely ecstatic, near giddy because as much as he hated to admit it the mischievous little devil had become a part of his life, breathed life and energy into his dull days as a master’s student and no longer did Chanyeol loathe returning to the solitude of his home because he knew there would be a little angel waiting for him patiently on his bed.

And to think that they were _bonded_ now, with a child of their own made Chanyeol unbelievably euphoric.

“Baekhyun, that's wonderful!” The human gushed as he lunged forward to pull the little demon into a hug, pulling a stuttered gasp from the boy’s lips. Sure, Chanyeol was surprised, taken aback even and truthfully he would have to work hard to finish his thesis soon in order to find a job and provide for Baekhyun and their child, but those very thoughts sparked determination and pride within him—for Baekhyun was _his_ now.

It took a moment for the succubus to recover from Chanyeol's surprisingly positive reception, disbelief and wonder glowing in its sky blue irises. Baekhyun could feel tears of relief welling up in his eyes, an unbearable deadweight falling off his shoulders as he let himself be smothered by the human’s warm body and calming scent. “Y-You’re not angry?” 

“ _Angry_? No, never!” A hearty chuckle rumbled through Chanyeol's chest and vibrated throughout the smaller’s body, Baekhyun's face still snuggled against the taller’s neck as he struggled to find the confidence to look Chanyeol in the eyes. “Baekhyun, listen to me.”

A gentle finger placed itself below the demon’s chin and Baekhyun felt his head being tilted up softly, Chanyeol greeting his distraught expression with a look of affection and warmth. “You are so much more to me than just a _sex demon_ , you’re not just someone I want to spend my nights with. Even during the day, I long for your company because you’re not just an easy fuck to me.”

A single tear joined the flustered flush on Baekhyun's cheeks, the demon’s eyes glistening wide as he was held close and tight by Chanyeol's arms. The man’s very eyes alone spoke a million words, reflected his adoration and care; and Baekhyun could feel himself relaxing against the taller’s body as Chanyeol's warm, deep voice washed over him. “You are my responsibility now and I want to cherish you, keep you safe because that's what you deserve and I will do my best to take care of you.”

“ _D-Daddy_ ,” Baekhyun's lips were trembling violently, all his fears and worries were lifted off his burdened heart and in their place, insurmountable affection and love welled within the demon’s chest. For Chanyeol made him feel so loved, treasured and even though he had initially engaged with the human for sexual gratification, Baekhyun could no longer imagine a life without the man’s warm hugs and bright smiles. “Y-You have no idea how happy that makes me. Chanyeol, I'm so relieved.. I-I thought..”

Chanyeol silenced the distressed boy with a chaste peck to Baekhyun's plump lips, chuckling softly when the little demon gifted him a bewildered yet flustered look. "You worried for nothing, baby." 

For the first time that evening did Baekhyun’s baby pink lips tuck up into a peachy smile, the boy's cheeks glowing a soft red as his eyes scrunched up cutely. The man's vision blurred as he was tackled by Baekhyun's soft, plush body, the demon circling his arms around Chanyeol's head and pulling the taller’s face into his pillowy chest with a relieved giggle—still shaky and breathy from the sobs that had threatened to escape his lips.

  
  
  
  


The pair cuddled and snuggled for the remainder of the evening, warming up to each other as they basked in the dim moonlight that was shining through the windows. Baekhyun gushed about his succubi friends from hell and how excited they had been to hear the news of his pregnancy and that he had finally found his very own partner. 

“I’m _bound_ to you, daddy.” The demon muttered shyly as he took one of Chanyeol's big, rough hands into his own—the man’s calloused flesh so warm and comforting on his own delicate skin. “That’s why I came by more often, it _hurt_ to be apart from you..” 

Baekhyun placed the human’s wide palm onto his tummy and even through the thick fabric of his hoodie, Chanyeol could feel the warmth that was radiating from the demon’s belly. The couple had soft smiles on their faces as they watched their hands intertwine together above the smaller’s cutely swollen abdomen, emotions of fondness intimacy buzzing in their soaring hearts. 

“So that means we’re gonna have to get you maternity clothing soon, huh?”

  
  
  
  


It wasn't long after that fateful evening that Baekhyun moved in with the human, Chanyeol had insisted that he wanted to keep his pregnant lover as close as possible and that he would be worried if he didn’t know about Baekhyun’s well-being back when he was in hell—Chanyeol's toothbrush now had a partner, there were two sets of cutlery and dishes that needed to be washed and the man’s bed would be nice and warmed by Baekhyun when he came home after a tiring day of class.

The days quickly blended into weeks and soon enough they had been living together for a few months, every single evening spent with a warm dinner followed by a cuddle session on the couch with whatever show or movie Baekhyun was into at that moment. The pair’s love for each other grew with every moment they spent together, and they were no longer just a human and a demon to one another. 

It was physical attraction and pure infatuation that had brought them together but ultimately it was the overwhelming emotions of happiness and affection that they evoked in each other that sealed their relationship into stone.

  
  
  
  


Their bond grew immensely—and so did Baekhyun's soft body.

Due to his pregnancy, Baekhyun became much _plumper_ ; soft tummy filling out prettily as his previously perky chest fattened up with plush flesh and the boy had a whole _glow_ about him, radiating youth and life. Chanyeol was still utterly fascinated that a _two century_ old demon was considered a newborn—but observing Baekhyun's youthful, angelic appearance it was obvious the smaller still had a few millennia before him.

The little boy preferred wrapping himself up in silken robes or Chanyeol's tees and hoodies, and nothing else—pants being too _stuffy_ and _constricting_. It had Baekhyun's plush thighs on display every hour of the day; the supple, pillowy flesh filled out amply and be it due to the pregnancy or the fact that Baekhyun now also fed on yummy human food, they had grown even plumper than the first time Chanyeol had met the demon.

Overall the succubus seemed to plushen up with soft, squishy flesh and it wasn't only Baekhyun's body that had changed. While still being the sweetest, little lover Chanyeol could ask for, it was obvious that the disarray of hormones was taking effect on Baekhyun's demeanor—and _libido._

It was safe to say that the couple fucked like rabbits for the first few weeks of Baekhyun's pregnancy. The boy's hormones were wreaking havoc on his _appetite_ and it wasn't rare for Chanyeol to come home with Baekhyun waiting on his bed, clad in nothing but lace lingerie that did nothing to hide the smaller’s desire—nipples pert and erect against the brassiere's translucent fabric and the flimsy lace panties would already be drenched in slick and precum, Baekhyun's tiny, flushed cock straining against the front of the lascivious garment.

Surprisingly, it had been easy for Chanyeol to keep up with the little devil's horniness—as of his own virility had been enhanced by Baekhyun's hormones and intoxicating pheromones. The demon had always had a sweet, succulent scent around him but with every passing day of his pregnancy did the human notice that he was growing more sensitive to the smaller’s saccharine smell.

As cute and innocent as little Baekhyun was, it was in moments where the boy was begging on his knees to be choked and get his throat fucked raw by the human's fat cock that Chanyeol remembered what a sultry and greedy little succubus his lover actually was.

But as much as he wanted to indulge in the smaller’s ungodly desires, Chanyeol's first priority was Baekhyun’s safety and as time passed and the demon's tummy grew bigger penetrative sex became harder. There were only a limited amount of positions that were comfortable for Baekhyun and that kept in consideration his swollen belly and sore back—in addition, there was the fear that Chanyeol could harm the child when his cock was _as big as a forearm_ and long enough to kiss the entrance of Baekhyun's womb.

He had protested at first, trying to convince the taller that it would be fine and that it wouldn't hurt at all but alas Chanyeol persevered and tried to console with little, horny demon with soft smooches and warm cuddles—finding other ways to pleasure his pretty lover without compromising the health and safety of him and their baby.

His favorite way being eating out the little demon's soft, sensitive pussy.

  
  
  
  


They had been watching a movie— _Zootopia_ , at Chanyeol's request—and it was when the movie ended that the human realized little Baekhyun had fallen asleep in his lap. The demon was clinging onto his body, plush thighs on either side of his hips with its back to the TV screen because as much as Baekhyun loved watching movies with his daddy, the boy had been feeling drowsy after a hearty dinner and needed to recharge with a short nap.

Chanyeol had a soft smile on his eyes as he tucked a stray lock of silver hair behind the smaller’s ear, cooing hoarsely as Baekhyun's nose scrunched up cutely at the ticklish feeling. It had been enough to wake the tiny baby from his deep slumber and it was with a groggy whimper that Baekhyun opened his sparkling eyes—lashes glistening with unshed tears.

" _Daddy_ ," The succubus voice was breathy and warm, sleep still seeping into its tone and Chanyeol felt his heart swelling with affection, hooking his strong arms underneath Baekhyun's bum to heave the boy closer. " _M' hungwy_.."

A rumbly chuckle reverberated throughout Chanyeol’s burly chest, an amused grin splitting the man's handsome face as Baekhyun used his tiny fists to rid the last remnants of sweet slumber from his eyes. "Baby, we just ate dinner." 

It was true that Baekhyun had developed weird cravings during his first weeks of pregnancy, either absolutely famished for a certain food or about ready to throw up at the very smell of another. A favorite of his were strawberries with copious amounts of whipped cream and as much as Chanyeol wanted to let the little devil indulge in its cravings he knew that too much sugar and dairy could possibly damage the smaller’s digestive system—a lot of their _very few_ conflicts based on the fact that Chanyeol refused to buy sweet whipped cream to the distaste of little Baekhyunnie.

“ _Mhh_ ,” Chanyeol was taken aback when the demon slowly lifted itself from his lap, Baekhyun placing his small palms on the human’s broad shoulder to steady himself as he straddled the taller with a look on his face Chanyeol hadn’t seen for a while. It was bottomless lust and greedy hunger that was playing in the demon’s cloudy orbs, their usual bright blue flourishing into dark pools of sapphire that barely sparkled underneath the dim lighting—the look of a predator sizing up its next meal. 

“That’s not what I meant, daddy.”

Panic slowly welled up in Chanyeol’s chest. Even with the lack of wings and horns to display his demonic prowess, Baekhyun looked like he could _devour_ Chanyeol whole with a single bite. 

"B-Baby, what are you—" The man was assaulted by a wave of Baekhyun's intoxicating scent, filling up his lungs and suffocating his airways. Chanyeol could feel the need and desire igniting in his loins as Baekhyun engulfed him in a searing lip lock—delicate hands gripping greedily at the man's muscled biceps, tightening as their slick, hot tongues battled for dominance. 

It was Chanyeol who broke the kiss first, lips swollen and burning from the onslaught of Baekhyun's sharp canines; vision hazy as he tried to get a grip on reality after having had his soul basically sucked out of him. The tiny demon was still heaving above him, plush thighs around his waist and the taller could feel Baekhyun's plump tits pushing up against his firm chest—bouncy and pert with the added fat all the strawberries and cream gave him.

" _Baekhyun_."

Chanyeol’s voice was dark, menacing yet calm and collected in its warm, smooth nature. It was all the human needed for Baekhyun to crumble against him, supple body pliantly folding against his with a stuttered sob and with the blink of an eye Chanyeol had rendered the sultry demon soft and submissive in his arms—satanic aura stripped from his tiny frame and replaced by the needy, docile little baby Chanyeol loved pleasing _so much_.

“My pretty baby’s _hungry_?” Chanyeol hummed, an air of effortless confidence around him as his voice and expression radiated dominance and authority. His easy smirk had Baekhyun all but nodding obediently, lips trembling with the desire to burst into shaky sobs and helpless whines but the human’s strong, warm hands were already on his wide hips; palming at the supple flesh beneath the thick hoodie in a calming, soothing manner. “What a greedy little _slut_.”

Gently, and with tender control, Chanyeol flipped their positions. The man laid Baekhyun down onto the plush cushions on his couch with a guiding hand, making sure the demon’s back was being supported by a pillow to ease the strain on its muscles—situating himself between Baekhyun’s bare legs once the smaller was spread comfortably on the pillowy surface, sensitive pussy on display and already leaking slick and lubrication onto the fabric beneath him.

“ _Not greedy n’ not a slut._.” The little boy protested with a lulled moan, head tilting drunkenly to the side just at the _sight_ of Chanyeol’s dark, domineering expression. No matter the powers and strength _Satan_ had given him as a sex demon, this human was Baekhyun’s sole weakness—no matter the effort, Chanyeol reduced him to a needy and desperate mess with just the lift of a finger and the man barely had to try too, such natural confidence and control in his every word and action.

The gravelly chuckle that greeted Baekhyun’s ears caused goosebumps to break out on his skin and the boy felt his pussy throbbing in response to the warm, rumbly sound. Being pregnant had caused his cock and cunt to grow unbearably sensitive, even silken panties being too rough on his soft skin—hence why the demon decided to forgo underwear altogether and Baekhyun feared he could cum from the taller’s deep _voice_ alone. 

“Oh, yeah? What’s all _this_ , then.”

With a startled yelp Baekhyun felt his plush thighs being spread apart obscenely wide, pussy and dick on display which twitched and quivered shyly at the taller's haughty smirk. Chanyeol’s grip was unbelievably strong, buff biceps bulging against the fabric of his white cotton tee as he kept the demon's thighs in place and even with his inhumane strength Baekhyun possessed he couldn't force his legs closed—muscles too lax and pliant in Chanyeol's strong hold.

It was embarrassing, _humiliating_ even having his clenching cunt exposed to the human’s dark, condescending eyes but Baekhyun basked in that sensation, the shame crawling up his spine and settling on his plump cheeks in the form of a violent flush that glowed a scarlet red. 

So long had Baekhyun been waiting for his moment, to have Chanyeol’s warm, gentlemanly demeanor crack and crumble beneath feral and raw lust—see the gallant human be devoured by his _sadistic_ desires.

“Answer me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol no longer needed to hold the demon down, Baekhyun was already a pliant, obedient mess of immortal flesh and satanic energy—strength siphoned from his muscles with the deep intensity of Chanyeol’s commanding expression. The human hooked one of Baekhyun’s thighs over his shoulder as he shuffled closer, trailing his hand that had previously gripped tightly onto the smaller’s plump thigh up the length of supple flesh until it danced right at the succubus’ hip bone—close enough to pull soft sighs from Baekhyun’s lips but far enough to keep the smaller trembling and on the edge of desperation. 

“ _What is this_?” 

The first touch of Chanyeol’s rough fingertips to his sensitive cockhead had Baekhyun lurching forward, thighs quivering and trembling as he struggled to keep them spread apart—wanting to be a good little demon for his daddy. But Chanyeol’s gentle, teasing touches made it _so_ hard, fingers never fully wrapping around his flushed cock but nudging at the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath his head, driving him slowly insane with desire and desperation.

“I-It’s my..” The words died down to a breathy gasp as Baekhyun felt the taller’s fingers trailing down his lower regions, thumbing softly at the slit of his cock before abandoning the tiny length and fingering at his puffy, clenching rim instead. With just a single touch, the demon felt his pussy convulsing violently, broken moans falling from Baekhyun’s ruby red lips as he clenched his eyes together with a shaky sob. “ _It’s my greedy pussy, daddy._ ”

Chanyeol’s cock stirred in his boxers, twitching against the confining fabric as the demon’s breathy whisper washed over him—the dirty words whispered with such innocence and timidity Chanyeol felt his veins rushing with adrenaline, Baekhyun completely unaware of the effect he was having on the human’s sanity; the sultry, tantalizing nature of his actions ingrained into his subconscious no matter how submissive and needy he turned in Chanyeol’s hands.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s right.” Infatuated by the demon’s beauty, Chanyeol felt himself succumbing to Baekhyun’s bewitching charm; absolutely consumed with desire for the little boy. “Greedy for cock, isn’t it?”

As much as Chanyeol wanted to sink his throbbing length into the little devil’s hot, pulsing pussy the human knew—for the sake of Baekhyun’s safety—he had to hold back the consuming desire within himself. No matter how much the succubus tried to tempt him with its intoxicating pheromones or sultry whispers, “Yes, w-want it _so badly_... Want to come on daddy’s thick cock.”

Baekhyun was aware of his allure and ability to coax Chanyeol into doing whatever he wanted for him—be it buying fresh strawberries or feeding him with cum, so the boy spread his legs willingly, propping them up on the edge of the sofa to have his glistening pussy on full display for Chanyeol’s dark, enchanted eyes.

The demon's hands trailed down the expanse of his body, a look of mirthful seduction and bashful timidity in its eyes as his delicate fingers met Chanyeol's rough, calloused digits around his puffy rim. Chanyeol's gaze shot up from their spot on Baekhyun's entrance to look his pretty lover in the eyes, breath faltering as his sanity was consumed by the succubus' sensual expression of temptation. 

"Want daddy's cock to fill me up _here_."

Two delicate fingers placed themselves around his quivering pussy, spreading the glistening rim apart with a soft sob and Baekhyun felt his cheeks burning hotly with humiliation. Tears were already gathering on his lash line, pooling in fat droplets that threatened to tarnish his reddened cheeks—Baekhyun thought this would do it, have the human fuck him senseless after weeks of abstinence.

But alas, Baekhyun should've known better that Chanyeol was a man of his words. 

" _Too bad_." It was obvious in the gruff, gravelly tone of Chanyeol’s voice that the man was deeply affected by the smaller's attempt of seduction but just when Baekhyun thought he had been victorious, did Chanyeol gift him a smug smirk full of confidence and _control_. "You're not getting my cock tonight."

Baekhyun's face fell with dismay, if the demon owned puppy ears they would be folded against his hair with sadness, and his lips slowly curled downwards into an upset pout of disappointment and distress. 

A soft hiccup broke the silence between the two, the sound loud and telling in the room and it wasn't long before the little demon broke down into a series of heart-wrenching sobs and sniffles. "I-I'm not.. I-I don’t deserve daddy's cock?" 

Chanyeol had been prepared for the sudden mood swing—trained by the countless occasions Baekhyun's bright, peachy smile would fall into an utter look of betrayal and hurt the second he merely _hinted_ that he preferred poodles over corgis—and instead of apologizing profusely for his words, the man merely locked his arms around Baekhyun's waist and shushed the little boy with a soft squeeze to his swollen midsection.

"I'm doing this for _you_ , baby boy. All that goes through my head is your well-being, even in moments like these." As much as Baekhyun wanted to protest and condemn the taller for his excuses, the demon knew the truth Chanyeol was speaking and could feel the sincerity of the man's words in the way that his voice overflowed with warmth and affection. 

"I don't want to hurt you and I cannot take the risk, baby." There was a certain finality to Chanyeol's words and even if the demon wanted to object, any complaint died on his tongue and it nodded softly in agreement—face peachy and bright with the flustered blush that bloomed all over Baekhyun’s body at the human's affectionate words. 

"So let me do this instead, yeah?"

Strong warm palms scooped him up from where he was cuddled into the cozy pillows and Baekhyun felt himself being pulled gently to the edge of the pillowy seat, his legs hooked around Chanyeol's head and crossed over the man's back. 

In this position, Chanyeol's face was mere inches apart from his leaking entrance and only then did it dawn upon Baekhyun what the taller had in store for him. "D-Daddy, _wait—_ "

The first lave of Chanyeol's tongue set Baekhyun's whole body ablaze. His muscles spasmed tight and the demon couldn't help but close his plush thighs around Chanyeol's head, trapping the taller in plump, pillowy flesh as he kissed and suckled across the soft slick skin of Baekhyun's pussy. 

As often as they had sex before, and even with humans prior to Chanyeol, the demon rarely got his pretty pussy eaten out—either too impatient and hungry for cock or too sensitive and numb after a good, hard pounding. In the past, Chanyeol had wanted to, but the little succubus had always succeeded in coaxing him into fucking Baekhyun open on his cock as soon as their clothes met the ground.

It was more of a treat for Chanyeol, really.

He had the boy crying and thrashing above him, struggling to keep himself upright on the sofa as Chanyeol kneeled before him and tongued over his swollen, sensitive rim—prodding at the puckered hole with his strong slick, muscle as to wrench breathy sobs and wails from Baekhyun’s pillowy lips. 

The demon tasted sweeter than honey, the succulent flavor exploding on Chanyeol’s tongue as he lapped up the copious amounts of slick leaking from Baekhyun’s clenching pussy, and the human felt all of his senses flooding with _Baekhyun_ —mind and vision blurring as the succubus’ intoxicating scent and taste overwhelmed his conscious. Oxygen was just an afterthought, Chanyeol mouthing hungrily at the smaller’s leaking cunt like a famished man. 

“D-Daddy, _hngg_.. Feels so good.” Scorching tears rolled down Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks, mixing in with the saliva that was leaking from his parted lips and the demon could barely keep its eyes opened and trained on the tall human’s frame, let alone Chanyeol’s warm, slick tongue that was lapping at his puffy entrance. Mesmerized by the sight, Baekhyun felt his muscles unwinding under Chanyeol’s ministrations; entranced by the lascivious sight of the human’s lips suckling around his rim and nipping at his perineum. 

The human hummed against his sensitive cunt, wrenching a wet gasp from Baekhyun’s lips and the little succubus felt his walls contracting tightly at the vibrations. Chanyeol had a knowing smirk on his handsome face but before the boy could complain with a flustered pout, Baekhyun felt the man’s tongue prodding demandingly at his quivering hole—spreading the soft rim apart with a single, debilitating thrust that had Baekhyun’s lips falling open with a silent scream.

Just at the thought alone of Chanyeol’s hot, scorching tongue inside him, Baekhyun felt on the verge of cumming; goosebumps spreading all over his glistening skin and the little devil felt his pussy walls convulsing and throbbing around the human’s slick muscle—plush thighs trembling with each soft thrust and Baekhyun felt his vision blackening with the way Chanyeol’s pillowy lips enclosed around his leaking cunt as the man _drank_ his slick and lubrication.

“H-Hyunnie’s gonna cum soon,” Chanyeol’s skilled tongue and the added sensitivity of being three months pregnant caused Baekhyun’s orgasm to approach much more rapidly and intensely as it had done before; his poor, swollen pussy clenching violently each time he felt the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue prodding at his oversensitive prostate. 

Just when Baekhyun was about to tip over the edge, untouched cock twitching and jerking with the desire to spurt and cum all over Chanyeol’s face, them human’s tongue slipped out of his slick pussy with a disgustingly wet squelch and the demon was met with dark, dangerous eyes as the student used the back of his hand to wipe at the remnants of slick that glistened on his reddened lips and chin. 

“Not so fast.”

The man’s throaty laugh was anything but playful, almost threatening in the way it rumbled hoarsely within Chanyeol’s chest. There was a chilling dominance in the human’s dark eyes, ebony curls fanning over his forehead and dousing his face in a look of raw, unadulterated lust that had Baekhyun’s pussy pulsing and leaking with viscous dollops of slick—no physical stimulation needed because that was how much just a stare from Chanyeol’s eyes could affect the poor, little demon.

The boy feared his pussy could _squirt_ untouched, at this point.

“I haven’t had enough of a taste yet.” Chanyeol gripped onto the plush, pillowy flesh of Baekhyun’s inner thighs tightly, rough fingertips creating deep, bruising dents in the pearly skin, and pushed the demon’s legs apart with inhumane strength—admiring his little lover’s glistening cunt before diving back down with an animalistic growl that had Baekhyun trembling violently in response.

If Chanyeol had been famished before, he was currently lapping and suckling at Baekhyun’s pussy as if he had been _starved_ for days. For a second, the demon lost its grip on reality; having to wrap his tiny fists around Chanyeol’s wrists in order to ground himself and keep himself from collapsing into the taller’s hunched frame at the paralyzing pleasure.

It was too much.

Even prior to conceiving their child, Baekhyun had been unbelievably sensitive and responsive to any of Chanyeol’s touches. He could all but give the little succubus a pat on his peachy butt and Baekhyun would melt into a pliant, needy mess—so currently, on the couch they loved spending their time cuddling on, Baekhyun felt like he was floating a little closer to _heaven_ despite the ungodly nature of their actions.

Baekhyun was on the verge of his release and Chanyeol was mesmerized by the demon’s beauty, utterly bewitched by the way its pearlescent skin glistened with a sheen of sweat as tears of desperation and desire welled up in Baekhyun’s dark, sapphire eyes—hazy and unfocused due to the overwhelming and numbing pleasure the onslaught of Chanyeol’s tongue and lips caused.

“You’re pretty even when you’re shaking.”

Chanyeol’s warm, deep voice was full of wonder and affection, lips pulled up into a proud smile and that was the last thing Baekhyun saw before his vision turned black. The intensity of his orgasm causing the boy to release a high-pitched, breathy whine that rang throughout the living room and washed over Chanyeol like music—Baekhyun’s sounds of pleasure being his favorite melody.

The demon squirted around his tongue, slick and lubrication dripping from Chanyeol’s swollen lips that parted to reveal the human’s tongue which lapped up the remnants of Baekhyun’s sweet, succulent release. Pearly ribbons of cum were splattered all over the hoodie that was covering the little succubus’ baby bump and plump tits from the cold air of the living room but Chanyeol couldn’t care less about the state of his clothing when his precious little lover was glowing radiantly with contentment and satisfaction after his numbing orgasm.

Soft, airy giggles fell from Baekhyun’s plush lips as he felt Chanyeol collapsing gingerly onto his midsection, arms locked around the smaller’s back gently to pull him closer as the human made sure his weight didn’t crush Baekhyun and his tummy—close enough so the tiny demon could lean down and part the man’s unruly locks before planting a loving smooch onto his daddy’s forehead.

“Thanks for the meal.”

The warm, damp sensation of Baekhyun’s tender kiss was replaced by a stinging pain, the demon flicking at his forehead with a flustered pout but Chanyeol’s face broke into a hearty laugh at his lover’s adorable little scowl; tugging the succubus closer with a playful grin.

“You’re a dork, but a weirdly attractive one.”

“ _You love it_.”

  
  
  
  


With Baekhyun’s second trimester slowly coming to a close, the little boy’s baby bump had grown larger as the baby matures in his womb, and he could no longer fit into the clothes he brought with himself from hell—even though Chanyeol’s hoodies and shirts were more than baggy enough to cover his swollen tummy, the demon couldn’t prance around all day wearing nothing but loose sweaters, let alone when they went grocery shopping or for dinner dates, and ultimately Baekhyun wanted to do something as soft and _domestic_ as buying maternity wear with his daddy. 

As much as he didn’t dare to admit it.

But Chanyeol already knew from just the violent flush Baekhyun gifted him at the mention of maternity clothes, what with the glistening of the demon’s bright blue irises and the way it gnawed at its bottom lip nervously, almost guiltily as if embarrassed by his strangely wholesome request.

As much as the human loved teasing and joking around with his precious baby, Chanyeol could feel that this was something Baekhyun truly wished for at the very thought had his heart blooming with warmth and affection because not only was he, as the one who had impregnated the little demon, delighted over Baekhyun’s devotion and love towards their child but also as a _father_ was he utterly ecstatic to have been gifted with such a preciously soft and caring lover.

“You ready?” Chanyeol threw a look over his shoulder as he slipped on his favorite pair of worn sneakers, grabbing one of his jackets from the wardrobe before spinning around to face his precious baby that was clad head to toe in his baggy clothing—soft, fluffy hoodie bunching around his tummy as one of the taller’s large sweatpants hung off his hips. 

The demon was struggling with tying its shoelaces as Baekhyun’s swollen midsection prevented him from bending down completely but a bright, cheeky smile bloomed on the smaller’s pretty face when Chanyeol bent down before him to tie the laces in his stead, chest swelling with love and fondness because the human was so caring and considerate.

With Baekhyun’s shoes laced tightly, Chanyeol wrapped up in his denim jacket and their hands intertwined securely, the couple made their way over to one of the many department stores in the city’s downtown area, and they browsed the many racks of maternity clothing with bright, blushing cheeks—giggling softly at the confused looks the retail assistants would gift them but not a single nosy onlooker could disturb and crack the warm, domestic aura around the pair.

Most of their time shopping was spent with Baekhyun trying on copious amounts of cozy tights and leggings that were comfortable enough on his belly but also did a wonderful job at flaunting his thickset thighs and plush ass, hugging his hips tightly and sexily. If the demon did it on purpose to tease the taller, Chanyeol didn’t know but despite the sultry, almost tantalizing sways of Baekhyun’s hips the little succubus wore nothing but a shy innocent smile on his face—the very angelic beauty causing Chanyeol to want to devour the demon with increasing greed and want.

“You like those tight leggings, _hm baby_?” 

Chanyeol’s voice was gruff, throaty and his tone poured with sensuality and the telltale dominance that leaked into the man’s baritone each time the little demon did something to rile him up. They were surrounded by racks and hangers full of clothing, hidden from the scrutiny of other shoppers so Chanyeol took the initiative to curl his strong, muscled arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pull the smaller closer to the point where he had the demon’s swollen tummy and plush tits pushing up against his abdomen.

Baekhyun eyed the human with a blank look, clear blue eyes blinking softly before his face split with an innocently cheerful and oblivious smile. The boy’s angelic face was the epitome of happiness and excitement, childlike innocence sparkling in the demon’s eyes and Chanyeol felt himself being defeated by his little lover’s absolutely adorable self. “I wike them _so_ much, daddy! Please, would you buy them for me..?” 

“ _Anything_ for you, sweetheart.”

The pair went home that day with a huge, contented smile on Baekhyun’s face and blue balls in Chanyeol’s pants.

  
  
  
  


The days and weeks blended into months, Baekhyun’s last trimester quickly coming to a close and the couple had already prepared everything necessary to raise their little precious princess—it had been _Yixing_ , Baekhyun’s demon friend from hell that specialized in biology and medicine that identified the gender of their child with his special dark magic and it was safe to say that the couple had been beyond ecstatic to hear that their little baby girl was growing strong and healthily within Baekhyun’s womb.

All the hardships and precious moments had caused the human and succubus to grow close, beyond what could be considered as lovers. Their relationship was based on so much more than love and affection, an internal bond had formed between them—the connection of destined _soulmates_.

As they were cuddling on their favorite corner of the couch, Chanyeol reclining comfortably with pillows all around; Baekhyun nuzzled into his side with his favorite tights and hoodie that he stole from the taller’s closet keeping him warm as they cuddled and snuggled to whatever _Disney_ movie was playing on the TV screen. The man had one large arm around Baekhyun’s waist, palm habitually and protectively placed upon the smaller’s swollen baby bump as his other held the demon’s tiny hands in his.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s plump cheeks glowing softly as they scrunched up with the little demon’s soft giggles, and he felt his heart welling with overwhelming happiness and affection—merely squeezing the smaller’s fists with his warm hand because he couldn’t bring himself to disturb Baekhyun’s cute, little fit of laughter.

“I love you, daddy.” It was Baekhyun who turned his head towards the taller first, eyes glistening from the playful giggles and his cheeks were flushed innocently but as the demon’s eyes filled with utter devotion and adoration and practically glittered as they met Chanyeol’s warm gaze, it was obvious the blush wasn’t an effect of his giggles but also the fondness and appreciation he felt radiating from Chanyeol’s loving smile.

“I love you too, _my little angel_.”

  
  
  
  


If Chanyeol was asked what had been going through his mind and what he had been expecting when he first summoned the sex demon, it definitely wasn’t _this_. 

_But the man wouldn’t exchange it for the world._


End file.
